The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan: Goku Saga
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: For a summary of the fanfic, go to the first TUFVAP - Baby Saga^^. I'm gonna do some serious revising on this entire fanfiction series soon -.- COMPLETED
1. CH1: Get Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Happy Monday ppl, and a beautiful one it is! New saga here! In this saga, as the summary said, Goku will be coming back!! If you haven't read the beginning saga of this epic, 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan', I suggest you do before you get started on this one. In every saga, I'm gonna display the ages for ya, because they're different in every one. As always, enjoy!

Trunks: 4

Goten: 3

Marron: 3

Pan: 2

Bra: 1 ½

__

Get Up!! 

"Come on Pan-chan, we have to go!" Gohan tried to wake up his daughter. Pan didn't budge. It was 7:30 A.M. They were getting ready to go too Bulma's house for a meeting. She was having a metting so they could figure out how to bring Goku back.

"Were going to bring your grampa back." Gohan tried encouraging her to get up. Pan opened one eye, "Really? Tell me when he's here," Pan drifted back to sleep. 'How can I get her up' Gohan thought. "I think I got it!'

"Were going to Bulma's house. Everyone going to be there, including Vegeta!" Pan shot up, jumping up and down on her bed. "Uncle Vegeta! Really?!? Well lets go daddy!" Her tail was swaying back and forth, it had a hint of green to it.

 Gohan smiled, 'That got her up! Not that she hasnt enough of him.' "Well, you have to get ready first before we go, dont want to be walking outside in our pj's, now do we?" "Im gonna go flying with Uncle Veggie-chan!" "But you can't fly" "I know," Pan said, "He will just pick me up."

"You sure its Vegeta we're talking about here?" Gohan looked at her strangely as he got her some clothes out her drawers. "Yep!" "You really think he'd do that?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Yes! Uncle Veggie-chan is nice," she pulled off the top to her pj's.

"Pan, I dont mean to burst your bubble, but Vegeta isn't exactly Santa Claus. Dont get me wrong, I like him too! But…hes a little…non social shall I say?" He pulled off her pj bottoms.

"Hes not mean to me," Pan said. "Doesnt he call you brat and starts yelling every time you kiss him?" Gohan tried to hold in his smile, was his daughter really that naïve? I mean she's two, but even a 2 year old knows who's nice and who's not.

Gohan really did like Vegeta, especially after his father died. He wasn't replacing Goku with Vegeta, but Vegeta was always there whenever he wanted to spar or something, which he didn't do too much, and when he would go to Bulma's house, it was always better with Vegeta there, making Bulma scream her lungs out. But out of all that, Gohan didn't think Vegeta was as outgoing and nice as Pan made him look. He was NICE at times, but he is no angel!

"Well, he might, if I give him the eyes," Pan smiled at the thought of Vegeta melting as he told her to stop looking at him. "What eyes?" Gohan asked. "These," Pan gave him some puppy dog eyes. "Your cruel Pan, and I dont know where you got it from. Sometimes I wonder if your really related to Vegeta," Gohan laughed while Pan glared at him. "I wouldnt be related to him, then Id be related to his UGLY son, well...chibi is ugly, too bad Mirai is 20 years older than me and he lives in the future" Pan sighed.

"Dont worry Pan, we'll see your 'boyfriend' in about half in hour" Gohan smirked, something he rarely did(we all know who he got it from!). "He is NOT my boyfriend! I would never like something so hideous daddy! You think that…THING is good enough for your beautiful daughter?!" Pan put her hands on her hips.

Gohan gave her a kiss, "No ones good enough for my daughter, but you got to get married some day, so hes close enough. Besides, you already know how he's going to look 10 years from now, he might not ACT like Mirai, considering Chibi has Vegeta around, but he'll look like him." Gohan picked up his daughter up.

"Im not marrying him! Ever!" Pan growled. Her tail tip started turning red. The green disappeared. "Ok ok! Now let's go wait for your mother downstairs" Gohan proceeded to go downstairs and wait for his wife.

"I wonder if Goku will like me," Videl said to herself. She threw on a shirt. She was in her and Gohan's room getting ready. She was pretty nervous about Goku. Since she had never met him before and he was Gohan's dad, she was a little shaky.

"If Chi Chi likes me, then Goku most likely will," she put her socks on. "I don't know why I'm so nervous, we havent even brung him back yet!"

She threw on some shoes and headed dowstairs. At the end of the steps, she saw Gohan and her daughter waiting for her. "Hi mommy!" Pan waved and smiled. "Hi sweet heart!"

"You nervous about meeting every one?" Gohan asked. She walked up to him and kissed him and Pan. "I'm kind of nervous with everyone, but your dad most of all. What if doesn't like me?!" Videl shivered. "Videl, my dad will love you, trust me! He likes everybody, never in my life have I heard him say he hates somebody! "Gohan reassured her.

"Well, ok. Let's go then." Videl opened the door and walked out, Gohan and Pan behind. "Lets stop at the gas station on the way to her house, I need to get a newspaper and I think we need some gas anyway." Gohan said, opening the car door. "Okay"

_The Sons Home._ " Isnt this great Goten?! Were going to figure out how to bring your daddy back!" Chi Chi exclaimed, putting on some earrings. "Your going to meet your daddy and I'll get to see my husband again! Awww!"

"Yeah mom, Im excited! Goten was sitting on the dresser that Chi Chi was looking in the mirror at. "Do you think he'll know who I am when he first sees me, mom?" Goten asked. "Well, considering you look exactly like him, I think he will!" Chi Chi laughed.

"I'm ready now," Chi Chi said, giving herself one last look. She picked up her purse, keys, and son and headed out the door. "You think he'll like me?" Goten asked his mother. "Oh of course he will! You his little boy, he loves you!" Chi Chi kissed him, walking out the front door.

"So how are we gonna bring him back?" he asked. "Well…we don't know yet gotan-chan, that's why Bulma is having this little meeting at her house, so we can figure out a way to bring him back," she unlocked the car door.

"Why can't you just bring out the lizard and ask him to bring dad back?" Chi Chi giggled. "Because, Goten, your daddy has already died before. The dragon, not lizard," she corrected, "Cannot bring back someone who has either died of natural causes or had died before, your daddy fits in that category." She hooked him in the seat.

After walking around the car to her door and opening it, she, of course, got in. "You sure you don't need to use the bathroom or something before we go?" she eyed Goten. "Nope, all ready!" "k then, let's jet!" Chi Chi turned on the car and stepped on the gas.

_At Krillin's House.  _"Krillin, hurry up!" Eighteen yelled from downstairs. "Coming honey, hold your horses, gosh!" Krillin ran down the steps. "Ready! I was just checking my hair. You ready Marron-chan?" Krillin patted his 3 year old daughter on the head.

"Yeah daddy!" Marron smiled. "Thats my girl," Krillin smiled back. "You kids ready?" Master Roshi came out the bathroom, wearing one of those idiotic shells that he loves so much.

"Are you actually planning on wearing that ugly thing to the meeting?!" Eighteen looked at him, disgusted. 'He has no fashion sense whatsoever!' Eighteen shook her head. "Hey, this isn't an ugly turtle shell! You only wish you had a shell as beautiful as this one!" Roshi checked himself in a full-length mirror. "Yeah, I'll get all the women with this on, maybe even Bulma!"

"Ummm….Master Roshi, I don't know if you heard, but Vegeta and Bulma are married and…I don't think he'll like you hitting on his wife" Krillin told him. "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I won't have to worry about hitting on her, with this shell, she'll be hitting on me!" 

"Whatever! Lets just go, old man!" Eighteen pulled him by his ear out the door. "Hey, that hurts, this is no way to treat your elder!" Roshi whined, trying to keep his ear from being ripped off his head by Eighteen.

"Thats my wife for you," Krillin sighed, walking after Eighteen. She let go of his ear. "Thank Kami!" he rubbed his ear. "Krillin, I've got Marron, your carrying the pervert!" she went over and picked up Marron. "Are we gonna get to fly mommy?!" Marron asked. "Yes, that's the only way we have off this island Marron-chan," she said. "Ya! Lets go!"

"Awww, man!" Krillin and Roshi slapped their foreheads. 'I don't want to carry him!' Krillin thought the same same time as Master Roshi thought 'I wanted her to carry me!' "Hey, where's Eighteen, by the way, I thought he was coming with us to the meeting?" Eighteen asked Krillin.

"He had left around 5:00 this morning to go spar. I had walked downstairs to get something to drink right before he left, he told me that if we were gone when he got back, then he would meet us there," he explained. "Ok, we'll just go ahead then" Eighteen got ready to fly off.

"Um, are you sure you don't want to carry Roshi and I carry Marron?" Krillin hoped she would change her mind. "Not a chance, shorty!" Eighteen flew off. "Woman, always have the men do the dirty work," Krillin shook his head.

"Oh well…come on Master Roshi" Krillin flew over to him and picked him up by his turtle shell. "Hey, be careful with that shell, it's one of a kind!" Roshi yelled at Krillin while he flew off after Eighteen. "Is that why you have 6 more collecting dust in your closet?" he muttered.

_At Yamcha's house._ "Puar, you ready?" Yamcha ducked his head into the living room. "Rady when you are," she said. "Great, then let's go. Bulma said to be there no later than 8:45," he opened the door.

            Puar flew over to the door. "I cant wait to see everyone again, can you Oolong? Oolong?" Puar looked over her shoulder to see the pig, dead asleep on the couch, drooling away. "Oolong!" Yamcha yelled.

"Huh? What?" Oolong rubbed his eyes. "Come on already, we haven't got all day! "I'm coming already!" oolong slumped off of the couch and out the door.

"Oolong, turn into a bird or something so you can fly with us," Yamcha told him. "Fine," Oolong turned himself into a robin. "Come on, I've got more important things to do!" oolong yelled as he took off. "Like what ,Oolong, be somebody's breakfast?" Puar joked. "Quiet feline!"

_The Briefs Home. _"Vegeta, come help me put these tables and chairs outside already! Its 8:15, everyone is due to be here in 15 minutes!" Bulma scowled, desperately trying to get ready for the meeting.

"Why should I woman?! I could care less about you having some stupid meeting to bring that idiot back!" Vegeta yelled back, flipping channels.

"Vegeta, just do it, unless of course you LIKE sleeping on the couch!" Vegeta was silent. "I thought so" Bulma ran upstairs to get bra. "Stupid onna, always have me doing something that I want nothing to do with!" Vegeta cursed as he grabbed a couple of tables and walked outside to the backyard.

"Where do I put these?!" Vegeta angrily asked his mother-in-law. "Oh hi Veggie-chan, just spread them out evenly, and could you grab the rest of the tables and chairs? I have to go check on the food!" Bunny walked into the house.

There were five tables, each hold five people. There were twenty people coming: Krillin and his family, Gohan and his family, Chi Chi and Goten, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong, master Roshi, piccolo, and the briefs would, of course, be there.

'Its definite. I will NEVER be able to face my father AGAIN! Look at me! The Prince Of Saiyans playing moving man! I'm a disgrace to my whole race! If they knew about this, they would never claim me as their prince again!' Vegeta shook his head, going back for the rest of the furniture.

That is the FIRST CHAPTER of the new saga! I know it wasn't very long, but it was something. In the next chapter, the Z crew works up a plan to bring their beloved Goku back. Peace out folks! J


	2. CH2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey ppl! This is the 2^nd chapter! Sorry that I've been absent for a few days but I kept getting ideas for this chapter so it's taken me a while to figure out what I'll write and won't write. In this chapter, the Z crew had a little reunion/meeting for bringing back Kakkarot type thingy. As always, enjoy!  
  
The Meeting  
  
"The food is all ready Bulma-chan!" Mrs. Briefs poked her head out of the front door to tell Bulma. "K mom!" Bulma shouted back from the chair she was sitting in that was on the sidewalk in front of their house. She had her legs crossed. She tapped her foot, eager for the others arrival.  
  
Bulma noticed she saw something by the tree when she turned around, it looked familiar. "Vegeta?" Bulma turned back around to see her husband sitting under the shade of a tree with their two children. "I didn't know he was right there," Bulma said to herself as she looked at him.  
  
Vegeta was sitting down, leaning against the tree. His feet were crossed as were his arms. He had a somewhat content look on his face. He wasn't frowning, smirking, smiling, just content. His eyes were closed, hair blowing in the wind. Trunks was arguing with Bra about her not wanting to fight and kill `bad guys' when she grows up.  
  
"What do you have against fighting?!" Trunks continued, "Dont you want to be able to blow people up and stuff?!" "No!" Bra spat out. "Well...how are you going to defend yourself?! What if somebody bullies you when you start school?!" Trunks asked crossing his arms and smirking. He thought he had won the fight.  
  
Bra thought for a minute, then she spoke, "I will just tell my daddy!" She said in triumph, "If someone messes with me, I'll tell my daddy and he'll go beat them up! Wont you, daddy?" she gave him a sweet smile. Vegeta opened his eyes. "That's right! I'll go kick their sorry-"  
  
"Vegeta! Stop cussing in front of our children for Pete's sake, they will pick up the habit!" Bulma yelled at him. "Fine onna!" "Bulma! Bulma! My...name...is...BULMA!!!!!!!" "Whatever..." He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't yell at daddy, mama!" she crawled into his lap and gave him a huggy pooh.  
  
"Don't yell at mom, Bra!" Trunks glared at her. "Why thank you Trunks" Bulma turned back around to face the street. Trunks stuck his tongue out at Bra.  
  
Bra hmpfed, "Mama's boy!" Trunks got mad. "Daddy's girl!" he blurted. "WHAT?!?!?" Vegeta gave Trunks the most terrifying, gruesome, horrible look he had EVER seen in his ENTIRE life. "Oops! Did I say daddy's girl? I didn't mean that! Trunks had a look of horror on his face, `I'm dead now!'  
  
"Oh really? Then what DID you mean?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Umm....something else...." Trunks scratched the back of his head. Bra was snickering. Bulma tried to hold back a giggle, `Vegeta is so mean, scaring him up like that!' She thought though she had to admit, it was funny.  
  
"And what is `something else' exactly?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Ummm...something else besides what I said, he he" Trunks stood up shaking, `He takes one move and I'm outta here!'  
  
"Don't play with me, boy!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm not!" Trunks waved his hands. "Who are you yelling at, don't make me get up!" "I wasn't yelling! Oops, I mean I wasn't yelling" Trunks whispered the last part.  
  
"Stop sucking up, my son is no punk!" "Yes sir!" Trunks stood up straight. "Your still sucking up!" "Uhh...fine then, man!" "What?!? How dare you disrespect me! That's it, your mine! Excuse me princess," Vegeta sat Bra down on the grass and stood up.  
  
"You told me to stop sucking up!" "Don't talk back!" Trunks backed up as Vegeta walked forward. "You can make this a lot easier on you if you just hold still," Vegeta seemed to be mad but he was actually laughing his head off inside.  
  
"Dad, I'm your son...I'm a weak human, you wouldn't hit a weak human, would you?!" Trunks started to back up toward his mother. "As a matter of fact....I would! And you are only a half-breed anyway!"  
  
"L...look, don't force me to hurt you! I can turn super saiyan 2, 3, 4 even! It wont be pretty!" Vegeta stopped. "Oh, you can? Well...let us see!" Vegeta charged at him head on.  
  
"MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks darted into his mother's lap. Bulma was laughing. Vegeta stopped and cocked an eyebrow, "I could have sworn you said you could beat me,"  
  
"I..I can, I...just don't feel like it." "Why not?" "Vegeta, stop messing with my baby," Bulma gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek. "You're making him soft, onna!" "No, I'm only making his `human' side soft," Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bra was dieing of laughter. "MMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!" Bra mimicked. "Shut up!" Trunks yelled at her.  
  
"Is that Capsule Corps, Krillin?" 18 looked ahead to see a huge compound with many attachment buildings. "Yep, that's it. I wonder if anything new has happened over here this past year," Krillin got ready to land. "I can't wait to see Bulma!" Master Roshi rubbed his hands together. Krillin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you...think they will like me there, I did try to kill ya'll once?" 18 looked with concern in her eyes at Krillin. "They most likely will. You haven't tried to kill us lately, and we got married and had a daughter, I'm sure they'll let you pass. Bulma, especially, should let you in, she married someone who used to kill too!"  
  
"What? Who?" 18 asked, interested. "Guess," Krillin winked. "Tell me daddy! I want to know!" Marron wiggled in her mother's arms. "Let her guess, sweetheart," "Oooo know, I know!" Roshi raised his hand. "Quiet, old man!"  
  
"Let me see," 18 started, "There are three choices; Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo. She definitely wouldn't marry Piccolo he's asexual anyway! Yamcha didn't actually KILL people he just robbed them blind. Vegeta, on the other hand, used to kill for a living...it's got to be Vegeta!" "Ding, ding, ding!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"But....Vegeta? I never thought he would settle down!" 18 laughed. "You remember that purple-haired boy?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, Trunks, wasn't it?" "Yeah, well, that's his son, 20 years into the future. Him and Bulma had this time's Trunks during that 3 years we were preparing for ya'll," he explained.  
  
"Really?!? Gosh, I always wondered why he looked so much like Vegeta! I thought Vegeta hated that kid!" "He's pretty good at hiding his true feelings. Here we are, make a good impression!" They began to descend.  
  
"Hey, someone's coming! It looks like...Krillin! Hey!!!!" Bulma waved her hands in the air. "What are you so excited about?!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well, unlike you, I am happy to see MY friends after not seeing them for a whole year!"  
  
"Is...that the android?!?" Vegeta's eyes widened. "Hey guys, what's happening?" Krillin landed in front of Bulma, setting Roshi down on his feet. "Hi Krillin, Master Roshi!" "Hi Bulma, give me a kiss!" Roshi went to give her a big kiss on the lips. He stopped when he heard a growl from behind Bulma.  
  
He looked around Bulma to see a pretty p.oed Vegeta. "I wouldn't do that!" Vegeta warned him. "He he, just...kidding." Roshi backed off. Krillin snickered, "Told you," "Be Quiet!" Roshi whispered loudly.  
  
`Serves that old man right!' Bulma thought. "Anyway...hello, um....you two, and your names?" Bulma gave the woman holding the little girl a puzzled look. "I'm 18, and this is Marron, my daughter," "Hi!" Marron greeted. "18? You're an android, aren't you?" Bulma suspected.  
  
"Yes...I am," "18 and I got married," Krillin added. "What?!?" Vegeta and Bulma said in unison. "Uhh...yeah, and 17 should be coming too. So is her being here ok with you guys?" Krillin smiled. "Well...it's ok with me. Vegeta?" Bulma turned to face him.  
  
Vegeta walked around 18, eyeing her suspiciously. Then, he faced her. "You're ugly," he stated. "Not as ugly as you," 18 countered. Vegeta smirked, "She can stay," Bulma rolled her eyes, `I should have known he'd do something stupid like that!' "Don' try anything funny though, I won't hesitate to blow you to the next dimension ten times over!" He walked away.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," 18 snorted. Trunks and Bra came walking out the house with their grandmother. "Krillin, Master Roshi! How are you two?" . Bunny skipped over to them. And who is this beautiful young woman with that sweet little baby?" 18 blushed. "Hello, I'm Bulma and Veggie-chan's mother, and you two?" she gave Marron a pat on the head. "...I'm 18 and this is Marron," she sat Marron down onto her feet. "Oh, you're the android, well it's nice to see you've decided to be on our side!"  
  
"We got married," Krillin said. "Oh, isn't that nice?! You two make a good couple!" 18 snuck over to Vegeta and whispered, "Do you REALLY claim her as your mother-in-law?!" "H#ll no! The woman's crazy!"  
  
"Dad, who are they?" Trunks asked. Marron spotted Trunks. `He's pretty cute!(Let's just say these Z girls get crushes at VERY early ages!)' Marron straightened out her dress and walked over to him. "This is that andr-" Vegeta was cut off. "I'm Marron, and that's my mommy, 18, who are you?" Marron batted her eyes.  
  
Bulma gave a smile. "I'm. uh...Trunks, and that's my sis, Bra," Trunks pointed. "I like your eyes," Marron got closer. "That's...nice," Trunks backed up a bit. Vegeta huffed. `Isn't that cute?' Bulma asked telepathically to Vegeta. `I don't find anything `cute', especially this girl hitting on my son! He can't start getting bonded to weak humans, he has to bond with that brat! She'll screw it up!'  
  
`If you think us `humans' are so despicable and disgraceful, why did you marry me?!' Bulma put her hands on her hips. `Trust me, I ask myself the same thing everyday, woman!' `Bulma!' `Fine, shut up Bulma!' `AHHH!'  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Marron asked. "Ummm..." Trunks looked up at his father, eyes pleading for Vegeta to get him out of his situation. "Isn't that Kakkarot's spwan pulling up?" Vegeta spotted the car that was parallel parking in front of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Gohan! Hey!" Krillin shouted. "Hey Krillin, Master Roshi, ....18?" Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "We got married, that's our daughter, Marron," Krillin explained AGAIN. "Oh. Ok. This is my wife Videl, and our daughter Pan." "Hi," "Say hi Pa...Pan?" Gohan looked around.  
  
"You looking for this demon child that's attached to my leg?" Vegeta looked down. "Oh, sorry `bout that, Vegeta, you know she's quite `attached' to you," "He he he, funny,"  
  
"Hi Uncle Vegeta!" Pan gave him a pretty smile. "Uncle?" Krillin whispered to Bulma. She gave a low giggle. "Uncle?!? Ha!!" 18 busted out laughing. "Shut up, android!" Vegeta yelled. "Ok, `Uncle' Vegeta!" Vegeta glared.  
  
"You see that brat?" "So? Hi Bra! Who are you?" Pan noticed a blond headed girl. "I'm Marron," "Oh...hi. Hi Trunks...I guess," Pan said, bored. "Whatever," Trunks muttered back.  
  
Marron came up to Pan and whispered in her ear. "Do you know him?! Isn't he cute?! Do you think he likes me?!" "Yes, no, and no," Pan answered. "You're just jealous!" Marron frowned. "You wish I was! I don't like that...THING over there! No offense, Trunks," she gave him a fake smile.  
  
"I am not a...THING, thank you very much! You freak of nature!" Trunks shot back. "Don't start with me, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" "I hate it when you say my whole name!" "Good!!!!" Pan's tail was turning a bright red and it was swaying wildly through the air. "Oh, here we go again!" Gohan slapped his forehead. Videl sighed.  
  
"That's why you're ugly!" Trunks shouted, getting in her face. "I am NOT UGLY!!!! I look WAY better than you, bastard!" "Pan!!" Videl frowned. "Ha! That's why you got in trouble!" I should blow you're sorry-" Pan looked at her mother, "You know what to the next dimension!"  
  
"You wish, ape!" "Hey, I like my tail!!! You're just mad cause you don't have one!" "My mom with that green goo crap on her face looks better than you!" Vegeta started laughing. "Shut up, Vegeta! Trunks!" Bulma tapped her foot angrily.  
  
"Sorry mom," Trunks apologized. "Why you!!!" Pan pounced on him. "Ouch," Trunks yelped, hitting the ground. The began rolling all over the ground, trying to pin one another down. "Do they...always do this?" 18 asked, looking at the scene.  
  
"You wouldn't believe," Videl shook her head. "So in love at such young ages," Mrs. Briefs said. "You call that love?! They want to kill each other!" Gohan exclaimed. "Mommy, she hurting Trunks!" Marron fumed. " How can I marry him if he's dead?!?" Vegeta gave 18 a look saying `that brat is not marrying my kid!' look.  
  
18 sighed, "Marron, aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?" "No," she simply said. "Will you two stop?!?" Bulma finally yelled. Pan and Trunks stopped in their current position. They were both on their sides, ready to flip the other on the back.  
  
"But moooooooommmm!" Trunks whined, "She started it!" "I did not!" "SHUT UP!!" Bulma screamed. Everyone came to a stop and turned to Bulma. "Now," she said in a calm voice, "Let's go on to the back, follow me,"  
  
10 minuets later.....  
  
"Hey Bulma-chan!" Chi Chi waved. "Hey Trunks!" Goten ran over to Trunks, who was playing around with the other `Z' kids by his dad. "Gohan! Hey bro!" "Hey Goten!" Gohan said from the table. Vegeta, Krillin, 18, and himself were seated at the table.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Chi Chi ran over and gave her baby a big kiss on the cheek. "How's my little baby?" "Moooom, your embarrassing!" "Oh, Gohan!" she gave him a slap on the head.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," she waited for Vegeta's response. `I wonder whether I'll get a `hmpf' or a `huff' this time' she wondered. Vegeta studied her a minute. "Hmpf," he responded. `I got a hmpf' she thought.  
  
"Hi...who are you?" "This is 18. She's an android, we got married and that's our blond over there." Krillin pointed out.  
  
"Oh...k," Chi Chi shrugged. "Hi Pan," Goten gave Pan a hug. "Hi Goten," "Who's that?" "That's Marron, she's Krillin's," Bra said.  
  
"So....anything new?" Krillin attempted to start a conversation with Vegeta and Gohan. "Well...report cards go out Monday," Gohan said. "Your still in school?" Krillin asked. "No, I'm a teacher. I like my job," "I don't see what's so d$mn enjoyable about being around a bunch of loud, idiotic, reckless brat for half of your day," Vegeta added his 2 cents.  
  
"They aren't idiotic....reckless and loud maybe, but not idiotic. They're just kids anyway, they don't know any better," Gohan defended. "Let me teach `em for a day, I bet they won't be loud and reckless anymore, at least not in my presence!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I don't know if letting you teach them is a good idea. Half the class might be at a bus stop in the next dimension about the time I get back," Gohan laughed. "Got that right," Krillin agreed.  
  
"And there's something wrong with that?" Vegeta looked at Gohan. "Vegeta, you can't just go around blasting people because they get on your nerves." "And why not?" 18 asked.  
  
"That's the best way to stop them from doing it," Vegeta slumped back in his chair. "Anyway...I wonder where Piccolo is," Gohan looked up into the sky.  
  
"Well, he should be coming," Krillin said. "Hey, isn't that Yamcha with those animals up there?" 18 pointed up a little off in the distance.  
  
Vegeta growled. Yamcha wasn't exactly his best friend...not that anybody WAS, but Yamcha, he just doesn't like Yamcha at all! He and Yamcha never really did get along, especially for two reasons: One, Yamcha still held a grudge over him getting killed by Vegeta's saiyamen. Two, because they were both attracted to the same woman.  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha landed by Bulma and chic hi. Puar and oolong flew over to Master Roshi, who was sitting at a table alone. Oolong didn't fly, he just walked but anyway. "Hi Yamcha," Bulma said. "How are you?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm gonna go talk to the others, I'll see ya'll later," "O.k." Bulma watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of hearing range, she said, "I can't stand him, he's just going over there so he can get Vegeta all started up so when Vegeta pounds him into the ground, it'll make Vegeta look like the bad guy!" "Yeah, you know he's just jealous of Vegeta because he has you," Chi Chi crossed her legs.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting at a table. Videl and Bunny were sitting there, but Videl went with Bunny to go help her fix the plates so when they were ready to eat, she'd just pass them on out.  
  
"Hey guy...18?!?" Yamcha looked in horror. `Stupid human, I can't stand him!' Vegeta thought angrily. "Eighteen and I got married and had a kid, Gohan got married to this girl, Videl, and had a kid, and Chi Chi has a new son BY Goku, she was pregnant when he went to go fight Cell, anything else you wanna know?" Krillin said quickly.  
  
"Um...which kid is which? I know the freak, but that's about it," Yamcha looked over to the toddlers, getting a glance or two in at Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin sighed, `uh-oh, he's starting!' they thought. `He did NOT just call my son a freak! I'm the only one who does that...except for those brats but they have my permission!' Bulma looked at Vegeta, hearing his thoughts about Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha knows Vegeta doesn't like people insulting his son like that! He's deserves to get punched out, my son is no freak!" Bulma yelled angrily, though not loud enough for Yamcha to hear. "The one with the tail is Pan, that's Gohan's. The blond one is Marron, the one that looks EXACTLY like Goku is Goten, and the blue haired one is Bra.  
  
"Who's Bra?" Yamcha asked, sounding as if he had just seen the ugliest thing alive. "That's Bulma and Vegeta's new daughter, she's about a year and a half," Gohan answered.  
  
"Ohh....anyway..." Yamcha said, low and unimpressed. Vegeta gave a low growl, `What I would give to break his neck in two!' "So...what's up?" Yamcha said, starting a conversation. "My foot," Vegeta said, mostly to himself. "Your foot?!" Yamcha laughed at him.  
  
"Yep, right up your sorry @$$," 18 busted out laughing...again. "Good one! Ha! I got to use that sometime!" she said between laughs. Vegeta gave a little smirk.  
  
"Funny, funny, Vegeta. To bad all you do IS bark!" Vegeta shot him a glare. 18 stopped laughing and looked wide-eyed at Yamcha. "You know your going to get it for that one!" "D#^n straight!" Vegeta agreed. "I do a lot more than bark HUMAN, I have plenty of sharp teeth that are waiting to chew you up and spit you out!"  
  
Pan heard her Uncle Vegeta arguing with Yamcha and decided to see what was wrong. She walked over to him and tapped him on the leg. "You keep messing with me and I'll- what?!" He gave Pan an evil look that said `get away from me'.  
  
"What's wrong, Uncle Veggie-chan? Is this idiot messing with you?!? I'll get him!" Pan climbed onto the table and stood up, getting close enough to Yamcha's face, red tail slashing around angrily, hair spiking up wildly. "Now you listen...is he human?" Vegeta nodded, `I want to see this!'  
  
Now you listen you human...no offense to anybody else(ahem), don't you mess with my Uncle Vegeta! I won't hesitate to kill you and neither will my Uncle Vegeta! The Prince of Saiyans is NOT to be harassed by some stupid human so you better back off or else!" Pan demanded. "Thanks brat, couldn't have said it better myself,"  
  
Yamcha laughed at her. "You...can kill me?" he looked on in amusement. "I think we need to go over by Bulma," Krillin suggested. Krillin went to go sit by Bulma and Chi Chi and Gohan went to go check on Videl and Bunny until the little episode was over. `I guess I could leave Pan out there, If Yamcha tries anything, Vegeta will surely jump in' Gohan thought. 18 decided to stay and have a front row view.  
  
"Yes, I can kill you...maybe...but that's not the point! I KNOW my Uncle Vegeta can! So you better leave him alone before I'm FORCED to hurt you!" "What's going on over there?" Trunks asked, curiously. "I think your dad's about to blast somebody, let's go see!" Trunks and Goten ran over. "Hey, wait up!" They girls ran after them. They stopped by Vegeta.  
  
Bra climbed up on the table with Pan, "Don't you mess with my daddy!" "You need a bunch of brats to take up for you, Vegeta?" Yamcha gave his own little smirk. That did it, Vegeta shot up and grabbed Yamcha by the collar. "NO ONE calls that brat a brat but me and people I give permission to, you're not on that list! And No one, and I mean NO ONE calls my princess a BRAT!" Everybody looked then.  
  
"Yeah, get him dad!" Trunks cheered. "Yeah Mr. Vegeta, show him who's boss!" Goten hooted. "Get him, Mr. Vegeta!" Marron decided to play along. "Get him, Uncle Vegeta, no one calls me a brat but you!" "Yeah daddy, he hurt my feelings!" Bra sniffed. "You did NOT make my daughter start CRYING!" He shook Yamcha violently. "I-I don't care I-if she's crying!" Yamcha stammered. "This is going to get messy!" Krillin started to back up the opposite way of the fight.  
  
"You better go get a leash to put on Vegeta before something ugly happens," Chi Chi warned. "Why should I?! He's insulting the kids just so he can get on Vegeta's nerves!" "I know Bulma, but we don't want the house getting blown up and Yamcha going through it!" Chi Chi tried to reason. "Fine!" Bulma stomped over to the crowd. "Vegeta, let him go" Bulma sighed, not really wanting let Yamcha off the hook. "Yeah, let me go!" Yamcha added. "Shut up before I change my mind!"  
  
"Why should I let him go?!" Vegeta complained. "Vegeta!" "But mommyyyyyyyyyyy, he hurt my feelings!" Bra cried out. "Yeah, Miss Bulma, he called me a brat!" Pan yelled. "Yeah mom, let dad blast him!" Trunks tugged at her dress. Bulma began to think....she thought some more...and some more...finally, she looked up. "Excuse me," she walked by the kids and went up to 18. "Could you stand up for a moment?" "Uh...sure" 18 got up from her chair and stepped away.  
  
Bulma proceeded to pull the table away from Vegeta and Yamcha, not wanting it to get damaged. "Ok, continue," Bulma began to walk away to seat in her seat. "BULMA! What are you doing?!?" Bulma turned her head at him sharply. "You deserve to get beaten up you punk! You've got some nerve coming over my house, starting arguments and things! And my son is no FREAK, so by all means, Vegeta, kick his @$$!!! Bye Yamcha-chan," Bulma calmly walked over to her seat and sat down.  
  
`Uh-oh!' Yamcha began to sweat. "You heard that human? Your mine!" Vegeta clenched his fist, ready to knock Yamcha into a wall. "Uh, c-can we ta-talk about th-this?" Yamcha stuttered. "No," Vegeta's fist went straight for Yamcha's nose but he stopped abruptly.  
  
He turned to Bra. "Close your eyes, princess, this won't be pretty," "Okay," Bra put her hands over her eyes. Once she couldn't see, Vegeta slammed his fist straight into Yamcha's nose. He went flying across the yard. "You can open your eyes now," He said to Bra.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Where is he?" she looked around. "Down the street and still going," 18 said. "Nice hit," Goten said. "I know," Vegeta agreed. 18 pulled the table back in its place and sat down. "Uh...Trunks, let's make sure not to get on his bad side," Goten went behind Trunks. "Wait, he's about to hit someone...I think it's...Piccolo?!" 18 exclaimed.  
  
As if on cue, they all heard a deep yell of agony. "Uh oh, Piccolo's going to be mad," Krillin ooooed. "Who just knocked this idiot into me?!?!?" Piccolo came up shouting while dragging Yamcha behind him. "I did. He deserved the hit Namek! It isn't my fault that you happened to be in the way," Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
Piccolo growled, but didn't say anything. "Piccolo! Hey!" Gohan came out the house. As he was walking, he accidentally ran into Yamcha, who was on his knees, catching his breath and wiping off blood. "Oh, I see you hit him, Vegeta," "Hmpf," Vegeta sat down. "I'm gonna get you back Vegeta!" Yamcha stumbled to his feet. "I'm sure you will,"  
  
"Wow, did you see that, Vegeta sure knocked him straight!" Oolong laughed. "That's not funny, Oolong!" Puar frowned. "Hey, don't get mad at me, he deserved it!" "Well, everyone is here except 17," Bulma said. "Actually, I am here," 17 landed lightly on the grass beside Yamcha and Gohan. "Oh...ok," 17 looked down at Yamcha. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Vegeta," Piccolo said. "Enough said," Pan, Bra and Marron squealed. "Isn't he cut Vegeta Ojisan?!" Pan grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Yeah daddy, he's really cute!" Bra climbed down off the table. "That's my Uncle 17!" Marron said. "Let's go over!" Bra suggested. "Ok!" Pan ran over to Bra. They ran over to Seventeen. "I don't know what's with these humans and their hormones, their human side is taking them over!" Vegeta looked in disgust. "I know! Toddlers chasing after men!"  
  
"Hi Mr. 17!" Pan and Bra greeted. Gohan smiled, `Isn't that cute?' "Well hello, pretty ladies, what are your names?" 17 gave a warm smile; he always was the smooth talker. He knew the girls liked him so he decided to play along with their flirting. The Bra's cheeks turned red as she giggled, Pan's tail turned a pinkish-red(means she blushing or she's shy at the moment). "17 is so stupid, he thinks he's so cool!" 18 laughed.  
  
"My name is Pan" "And I'm Bra" "Nice to meet you," 17 walked pass them to go sit with 18. Bra and Pan sighed happily, "He's so cute!" Pan exclaimed. "You are such a dork!" 18 hit 17 in the head. "Hey, there just kids, 18, I wasn't going to tell them to buzz off! After all, I do know how to handle females," 17 smirked.  
  
"Whatever!" 18 hmpfed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Who's he dad?" Trunks asked. "The other android," "Seventeen's the name," "Whatever..." "Here's the food!" Videl and Mrs. Briefs came out with a tray each that held at least 10 plates. "Could you get the rest, Gohan?" Bunny gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Sure Mrs. Briefs!" Gohan went to get the rest of the plates.  
  
"Here you go!" Mrs. Briefs went to Vegeta's table first, after all, Vegeta IS her favorite. "One for you, and you, and you," She handed out the plates. She stopped and looked at 17. "Now, who is this handsome young man?" "Uh...I'm Seventeen," He backed his head away a little from Mrs. Briefs'. "Oh, the other android! Well it's nice to see you aren't trying to blow up Earth, bye!" she skipped over to the next table, somehow managing to balance the plates at the same time.  
  
"Is that your mother?!" 17 cracked up. "Mother-in-law!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Well, that's the end of the 2^nd chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took so long but I've had a busy week and I've been getting to many ideas for this chapter and future ones clotted up in my brain. In the next chapter, they work out a plan. I know I said they'd do It this chapter but I really meant that they'd just all show up, sorry. Peace out! 


	3. CH3: The Plan

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

This is the 3rd chapter coming up! In this chapter, they DO make a plan to bring Goku back, that's where the title came from. Review please ppl, I love reviews. And while you're at it, if someone could tell me what AU as in an AU fic means, I would appreciate it. I'm still kind of new to fan fiction even though I've been around for a while so I don't think I'm stupid or something. Also, I want to tell you that this whole Saga won't end when Goku comes back, it will have some more to it like Pan and Goten's reaction to Goku and everyone just getting used to Goku. It'll probably end a couple of weeks after Goku is brung back. Also, I haven't forgotten the main theme to my story, there will be some bonding going on between Pan and Vegeta. As always, Enjoy!

The Plan 

__

__

It is 8:45 on the dot. The meeting was about to began. Everyone was through with their meals, even the saiyans. It was nice and warm outside, wind blowing lightly. At the first table from left to right was Vegeta, Gohan, 17, 18, and Krillin. The second table from left to right was Trunks, Marron, Goten, Bra, Pan.

"The third table had, also from left to right, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Mrs. Briefs, and Master Roshi(we ALL know why he sat with the women!). And the last table held, left to right, Piccolo, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, and Dr. Briefs, who had just came home from a meeting.

                        Bulma was standing in front of all the tables. "Ok, let's begin. If you have any suggestions, say them. Now I was thinking maybe we could get the dragon to make it as if Goku had never died before, you think that'd work?" Bulma looked around.

The were all thinking about it. "No, it won't work," Piccolo finally said. "Why not?" Krillin asked. "Because it exceeds the dragon's power. Since Dende had to take some of it's wishing power to make it be able to grant two wishes, it's wishing power can only go so far," he explained.

"D*$n Dragon, I don't even know why he's here, he's no use half the time!" Vegeta tapped his index finger on the table angrily. "How about we have the dragon take us back in time for an hour or so, so we can grab that Goku?!" Oolong jumped up, looking for someone to answer.

Some ppl slapped their foreheads, others sighed. "You idiot! If we take Goku from that time, they won't have one AND this time's Goku will STILL be dead!" 18 yelled in frustration. 

"Fine tuts, calm down!" "What did you call me?!?" "Hey, quiet you two!" Chi Chi demanded. "Can we ask the dragon to raise his wishing power?" Yamcha, who had a ice pack on his nose, asked. 

"No, if we could do that we would have already done it!" Bulma glared. "You tell him Miss Bulma!" Pan cheered. "Ok, ok!" He said quickly. 

"How about," Dr. Briefs started, "We use the first wish to make Goku immortal-" "WHAT?!" Vegeta cut in, "What about me?!?!" "Oh hush!" Bulma shut him up.

"Anyway…and after he comes back, we use the second to make him mortal again?" "Good idea…but it won't work, you can't make a person immortal if he's already dead," Piccolo said.

"Why can't you just ask the dragon to bring him back?" Trunks asked the other kids. "Because my Grampa has already died before and the dragon can only bring someone back once," Pan said.

"Oh…how did you know that?" Marron asked. "Because my Uncle Vegeta told me. He told me all of the Z fighters have died at least once, Uncle Krillin's died twice." "Hold on…Miss Bulma!" Goten called out.

"Yes?" "Pan told me Mr. Krillin's died twice," he said. "Yeah, so?" 17 asked. "Well if he died twice, how was he brought back the second time?"

"Oh, we just used the Namek Dragon Balls…the NAMEK BALLS!!" Bulma shouted. "Yeah, we could use those to bring him back!!!" Krillin got excited.

Everybody started talking and cheering and crap. "Haven't you idiots forgotten one very important detail?!?" Everybody stopped and turned to glare at Vegeta. "Ok 'All Mighty Prince of Saiyans', enlighten us! What have we forgotten?!" Bulma crossed her arms.

"You have FORGOTTEN that the only person who KNOWS where those Nameks ARE is Kakkarot! He's the only one whose ever BEEN to that planet, and, being the fool he is, he didn't happen to tell us what PLANET THEY ARE ON so, if for some reason, we had an EMERGENCY, we could get access to the d&#$ balls!!" Vegeta growled at the end.

Bulma's eyes were wide. "Gosh…he's right," "Aww man!!" the kids whined. "Well, I have an idea," Everybody turned to now look at Mrs. Briefs. "You…do?" Vegeta smirked in amusement. "Why yes, Veggie, I do. Why don't we ask our nice Earth Dragon to transport us to the new Namek,"

"That…would work," Piccolo said. "Yeah, but how would we get back?" Puar asked. "Well, since the Namek Dragon can grant 3 wishes, well use the first one to transport Goku to Namek's spirit whelm( I guess that's how you spell it). You remember that Goku died on King Kai's planet, not ours, and since the planet isn't there, we'll just do what Vegeta suggested the last time we were in this situation."

"The next wish will be used to bring Goku back, and the third will be to Transport us back." Piccolo finished. "That's a great plan!" Chi Chi said.  "Yeah, but…what about the second wish for our dragon, we can't leave him sitting here all day while we go get Goku, you know how impatient he is," 17 snorted.

"Maybe we could wish back King Kai's planet back," Dr. Briefs suggested. "Yeah, and I guess we could wish back King Kai back while we at it," Yamcha said.

"But that'll bring conflict to everything," Vegeta said. "If we wish him back before we wish his planet back, where will he go until then? Plus, the Earth Dragon can't even wish planets back,"

"He's right, we've got to sort this out," Gohan said. "Well," Pan started. "That means we have to wish Grampa and that Kai thingy, his planet, AND put Grampa in that spirit thingy with those alien dragon balls, and well have to get us to that planet and back with the human dragon balls."

"How are we going to do that if the human dragon balls are here and the alien dragon balls are on that other planet?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, we can't take them with us because we have to use one of the wishes to get us there," Trunks said. "Well, someone will just have to stay to make both wishes," Videl said. Everybody eyed each other. "I guess the Mrs. and I will stay, we have no reason to go to that planet," Dr. Briefs said.

"Yes, ya'll go on to the planet and we'll make the wishes," Mrs. Briefs agreed. "I can make a device so we can communicate with each other so we can tell you when to bring us back," Bulma said. 

"Ok, so this is the plan," Gohan begin to explain, "Dr. and Mrs. Briefs will stay here. The rest of us can go…I guess the kids can go," "YAH!!" they shouted. "Anyway(Ahem), Piccolo can grab the dragon balls since he has no packing to do-" "Why would we need to pack?" Videl asked. 

"Well, the Namek's might have already used the Dragon Balls, so if they have, we'll have to stay longer," "That's right, and if they have,, what are we going to tell the Earth Dragon 'Oh, just wait 130 days so they can make the wishes and then we'll make our wish'?" Chi Chi asked with sarcasm.

"Ugh!" Trunks sighed, "That messes up our WHOLE plan!" It was silent for a few minutes. Then, Vegeta said "Maybe Chi Chi could get a hold of Kakkarot, they do share a bond. Then, he could tell her where the planet is so we can use a ship to get there and back instead of that dragon, he can be for just in case the ship wrecks or something," 

"Yeah, that would work! Should I try to reach him now?" Chi Chi asked. "Yeah, try it," Bulma said. "Ok, here goes," Chi Chi began her attempt to get Goku.

'Goku? Goku, can you here me? We've figured out how to bring you back!' "What?" Goku stopped in the middle of the spar. "What's wrong?" Pikkon asked. 

"I…I think I he-heard Chi Chi c-call me," he stuttered. "Who?" Pikkon raised an non-eyebrow(remember he has no eyebrows!). "My wife. You see, saiyans bond with their mates, physically and mentally, that means that she can telepath me without having to learn the technique. I didn't think we could get a hold of the each other since I'm dead. Physically, we can feel each other's pain. 

"Like when I died, she was in a coma until she could control the pain. You don't go through exactly what pain your mate is going through, but you experience pain because their in pain," Goku explained.

"Just hold up a second, you can go take a break real quick," Goku said. "Ok, I'll be back," Pikkon walked off to the snack bar(If I say there's a snack bar, there's a snack bar, no matter how stupid it sounds!).

'Chi Chi, is that you?' Goku asked. 'Goku, it's you! Oh, I missed you!' Chi Chi gave a big smile. "I think she reached him!" Bulma got closer to her.

'I can't believe it's you. Wait…why did you suddenly try to call me, is something wrong?!" Goku began to panic. 'No no, Goku, everything's fine! We finally figured out how to bring you back!' 'Really?! How?' Goku asked curiously.

'Look, it's a long plan, I'll have to tell you later. We're going to wish you, King Kai, and his planet back.' 'Well, King Kai sure will be happy about that!' 'Anyway, I need you to tell me what planet those Nameks settled on after Frieza, and where it's location is' "Get me a pen and paper" she told Bulma.

"Ok, here," Bulma reached in her pocket and pulled out a notepad in pen. Chi Chi took it from Bulma and got ready to write, 'Ok, tell me' 'Ok, the name of the planet is Gaia(You know, from Final Fantasy 9? If anyone has a better name, plz let me know because I can't think of a name at the moment).'

Chi Chi wrote it down. 'It's about um….maybe 4,562,021 miles from Earth. If you go straight from the North Pole, you can't miss it. It's a HUGE planet, it's even bigger than Jupiter!'

"4, 562, 021 miles from Earth?!?" Chi Chi exasperated. "What?!?" Bulma joined her. "The kids will be old and gray about the time we get there if we use one of our ships!" Bulma panicked.

"Calm down ladies, we'll just have to make a ship that's fast enough to get you all there in at least a week or two, though you all might have to stop at a planet here and there to fill up on gas," Dr. Briefs said.

"No problem, I've been to plenty of planets. You'll just have to use a gas that most planets have, oil would work." Vegeta said.

"Ok, then it's settled, anyone care to recap?" he asked. "I will, I was doing it before," Gohan said. "So, as I've said, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs will stay here with the Earth Dragon Balls, which will now be used for emergency. Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and their workers can make a ship large enough to hold us, we'll discuss how the ship is made later."

"Well go to Gaia, make our wishes, and come back. That's a nice summary of it. We'll leave a day after the ship has been made and tested."

"This is gonna be fun!" Pan shouted. "Can we blow up a planet, dad?!?" Trunks asked. "Trunks! No one is blowing up ANY planets!" Bulma shouted.

"Aww!" He slumped down in his chair. "Well, we better tell the crew to get ready to start working. Everybody can either go home or just stay and hang out in the house for a while." Bulma said.

"Vegeta, you come with us, we might need your help," Dr. Briefs said. "Why?" Bulma asked. "Because, dear, Vegeta's been on plenty of ships, Frieza must have had to use a big ship to hold all of his servants," he said.

"How many people were on that ship anyway, Uncle Vegeta?" Pan asked. "hmm…2 thousand maybe," he estimated.

"Whoa! Come on Vegeta, we need your help," Bulma began to walk to the big lab building, one of the many attachment buildings, Dr. Briefs walking behind her. Vegeta stood up and started walking towards the building too.

That was the 3rd chapter. I am putting this chapter on right after the last chapter to make up for that time I was absent. Review plz, I come on fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org every just to see if I have any new reviews so PLZ review. Peace out folks!


	4. CH5: Ship Building

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hiya folks! Got the 4th chapter for ya here. In this chapter, Bulma, Vegeta, and Dr. Briefs figure out a model for the ship. Don't ask about the title, I couldn't think of anything else. Anywho, as always, enjoy!

Ship Building 

"Now what shape should the ship be? Hmm…" Bulma got out some paper and 3 pencils, one for each of them. "Well, the ship should be large enough for everyone to have breathing room, but not too big, otherwise it won't be able to go as fast as we want it to," Dr. Briefs said.

"It should also be thin and long, then it will have less friction slowing it down," he finished. "I say we just make a duplicate of Frieza's ship with a few differences, like this for example," Vegeta began to sketch a model down. 

"Dr. Briefs and Bulma looked over his shoulder while he drew the model for the ship. It was in the shape of a sphere that had been flattened. He drew in the rooms where he thought they should be

 "That looks pretty sufficient!" Dr. Briefs picked it up and studied it. "You never told me you could draw so good, Vegeta," Bulma looked at him. "You never asked," Vegeta hmpfed. 

"Well, you can go now, Vegeta, we'll do the rest, unless of course you want to stay," Dr. Briefs said. "No way, old man, I'm going to go train! The Prince of Saiyans is no slave!" Vegeta walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"He's so arrogant! I'm surprised he's even still on Earth, I thought he'd be blowing up half the universe by now!" Bulma yelled, frustrated by his attitude.

"Oh, don't worry about it Bulma, he's done his part, we'll finish it," Dr. Briefs walked over to the intercom. "Listen up ladies and gentlemen, our next project is to make a ship for a very important trip, forget about anything else. I want you all to meet Bulma and I in the meeting hall in 15 minutes, don't be late!" He cut off the intercom. "Let's go." 

That was the 4th chapter. Yeah I know it was short, but I just wanted to get that over with. In the next chapter, they head off in space. I know ya'll are dieng for me to hurry up and bring Goku back but you have to be patient. There was suppose to be a picture of the ship in this chapter but when I put the chapter on the first time, it didn't work, sorry. Peace out!


	5. CH6: Voyage To Outer Space

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Hey ppl, 5th chapter here…this is the fifth, right? Anyway, I have to say sorry about that little 'dieng' issue that came up in just about every review after my 4th chapter's posting, simple mistake, I was typing fast, every body was tripping about it, I did fix it though. I also want to say sorry to my dear fan Twilight Rose. Twilight was expecting something better than the little paragraph I called a 4th chapter, sorry, but I had to get it out of the way. This chapter will be longer. As for Mirai Trunks, iamvegeta, he went back to his time and, as far as I know, he won't be back for 3 more sagas, sorry. The fifth saga is dedicated to him so don't worry. In this chapter, everybody gets his or her things and head out into space, and I mean that! They're not just getting ready and then I cut off, they're going to be on that ship IN space! 

Voyage To Outer Space 

__

__

__

__

"Come on mom, hurry up!" Trunks jumped up and down, excited that they were about to go into outer space. It was about 3 weeks after they had come up with the plan to bring Goku back. The ship had already been tested and was ready for take off. It lay dormant in a huge field, which is where it had landed after its test drive. They were going to take one of Bulma's aircrafts to the ship. "Hold your horses Trunks! Go make sure you have everything you want, I'll be through in a second!" Bulma was putting on her jewelry. "Fine, but hurry it up!" Trunks ran back to his room. 

"Come on princess, you can't take your whole room with us," Vegeta tried to reason with his daughter, seeing as how she already had three suit cases full and was trying for a fourth. "But daddy, I NEED all these things," Bra whined.

Vegeta scanned the items she had in her and in the ones in the fourth suitcase. "Exactly how can you NEED Barney, some Barbie dolls, and a stuffed bear?" "Daddy!" Bra put her hands on her hips, "My toys might get lonely," "They're toys, Bra. They aren't even alive, how can they get lonely?" "Ugh, men!" "Ugh, women! No more suitcases, three is enough, your not the one whose carrying them," He said firmly.

"But daddy, just one more suitcase, please?" she gave him (dun, dun, dun!) the look! "Don't look at me like that," he said, trying to keep himself in control. She sniffed. 'Oh no!' he thought. "You're not bringing another suitcase young lady." She sniffed twice this time. "I said no, Bra." She went into a sniffing fit, her lips trembled as she threatened to bust out crying. 

Vegeta suddenly felt himself melt at her feet. "Fine, but only one," he sighed in defeat, 'Does she always have to give me that look?!' She immediately put on a big smile, "Thanks daddy!" she ran back to her closet, pulling out more things. 'D#$n I'm weak,' he thought.

"Now did I leave anything?" Trunks walked around his room, making sure he didn't leave anything he wanted to bring. He only had two suitcases, unlike his sister. "I wish mom would hurry up!" Trunks grabbed his suitcases and dragged them out the door. He was proceeding to drag them down the stairs, when he ran into someone's leg. "Wha? Oh, hi Trunks, what you doing?"

"Oh hey, Gohan! I was just taking these downstairs." "We're are you parents?" Gohan asked. "Mom's in her room putting on jewelry and crap and dad is in Bra's room." "Ok, thanks. Oh, by the way, Pan's downstairs in the living room with Videl." "So, I don't care where she is, she's ugly and stupid anyway!" Trunks went down the steps.

Gohan smiled, 'They belong together,' he thought. "Now should I go see Bulma or Vegeta first…Vegeta, it's closer," Gohan walked down the hall to Bra's room.  "Knock, knock" he said, opening the door.

"Get out," Vegeta responded. "You're suppose to say 'Who's there'." "Too bad." "Hi Gohan, is Goten here?" Bra was 'quite' fond of Goten, as he was of her. Gohan smiled. Vegeta frowned.

"No, but he should be here any minute with my mom, Pan's-" "Hi Uncle Veggie-chan!" Pan ran up to him and gave him a big hug…well, his leg that is. "Right here," Gohan finished. "Hi Pan," Bra said. "Hi Bra."

"Must you call me that, brat?" Vegeta said in a low, tired voice. "Must you call me brat, Uncle Vegeta?" she mimicked. "There's a difference. You ARE a brat, but I am NOT your 'Uncle Veggie-chan'. Now get off me."

"Pan, I thought you downstairs with Trunks," Gohan cut in to her and Vegeta's 'conversation'. "I was but I came up here because he was messing with me! That old ugly excuse for a saiyan! I hate him, hate him, hate him! I-" "Ok, Pan, we get the picture," Gohan said, calming down his daughter.

"Hi Gohan, Pan. Vegeta, you two ready?" Bulma asked, walking in the room. "Yes, she ran out of things to bring," Vegeta snorted. "That's not funny," Bra protested. Bulma giggled.

(Ding-dong!) "Oh, hold on dears, let me get the door!" Mrs. Briefs got up from the living room couch. She walked over to the front door and opened it (what else?!?).

"Well hello!" Bunny gave Chi Chi a hug. It was her, Goten, Krillin, 18, 17, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Marron. "Hi ma'am," Krillin greeted. "Where's Trunks?" Marron asked. "In the living room with Videl, sweetheart," she answered.

"Okay, bye!" Marron flew by Bunny. "That girl is love-sick," Chi Chi shook her head. "You're telling me! He's all me and Krillin hear about!" 18 walked by Bunny. "You said it," Krillin agreed, following his wife, along with everybody else, into the house.

"Hi Trunks-chan!" Marron walked over to him. 'Oh no!' he thought. "Hey Trunks!" Goten ran over to them. "Hey Goten!" "Hi Marron," Videl patted her on the head. "Hi Ms. Videl," Trunks elbowed Goten. When Goten looked, Trunks pointed to the steps. Goten nodded. The both were edging over to the steps.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Marron ran up to the two. "Uh, upstairs," mumbled. "Okay, I'll go with you!" Trunks held in the urge to say 'Aww man!' She held his hand and walked up the stairs. Trunks, unwillingly, followed her, Goten snickering behind him.

"Everybody's here except Piccolo and Yamcha with Puar and Oolong," Gohan said. "Not that I care," "Hey dad," Trunks said as he was drag through the door by his 'friend'. "Hey Trunks, hey Marron, Goten," Gohan greeted. "Hey bro."

"Hi Goten!" Bra ran up to him and gave him a hug. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goten. "Vegeta, there's nothing wrong with them liking each other," Gohan whispered. "Like h#&%, my daughter isn't going to marry some third class, idiotic, goofy, sorry excuse for a saiyan's spawn," Vegeta growled, just loud enough for Gohan to hear.

"Hi dad," Trunks glanced at Marron, had her arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace, then turned back to Vegeta with a 'Get this idiot off me!' look on his face. Pan wasn't happy. Gohan was trying to hold back laughter, as was Vegeta, who was trying to keep his image.

"Hi Mr. Gohan, Hi Mr. Vegeta. Can I marry Trunks?" Marron hugged him tighter. Vegeta decided to get back at Trunks for pulling that prank on him the week before. "Sure, he's all yours," Trunks eyes went wide. Pan busted out laughing. Marron had a big grin on her face, "YEAH!!" "DAD!!"

"Boy, who are you yelling at?! Your marrying her and that's final! Where do you want the wedding to be, girl?" "Dad! I can't marry her!!!" "Why not? You don't want to marry the brat, so she's next on the list. We're going to need another Prince when you become king," "I don't want to marry either one!" "Whose problem is that?"

"I'm telling mom!" "And?" "Dad!" Trunks whined and whined. "This isn't funny!" "It wasn't funny when you dropped all the water balloons on my head either but you found it pretty d*&% funny."

"Is it too late to say sorry?" "Very." Pan was rolling on the floor. "Shut up ugly!" Pan stopped right in the middle of a roll. She got up, slashing her red tail, spiky tail. "What did you call me?!?" Pan stomped over to him and poked him in the chest, "For your information, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I am NOT UGLY!!!" 

"Stop calling me by my whole name! Ahh!" Trunks pulled his arm out of Marron's grasp. "And you ARE UGLY!!! Even Bra looks better than you!" "HEY!!" Bra and Vegeta yelled. "Oops, sorry…even umm…" Trunks looked around, "…even Frieza looks better than YOU!!" Vegeta let out a laugh but quickly stopped. "WHAT?!? YOU SON OF A-" "Pan!" Gohan cut her off.

'Oops,' she thought. "What have I told you about that?" Gohan didn't look happy. Just then, Chi Chi and the gang happened to walk in. "What is with all that screaming?" Bulma asked.

"Well…he started it!" "No I didn't, you did!" "Yeah!" Marron jumped in. "Shut up, slut!" Pan yelled. "What?! I am not!" Marron defended herself. Vegeta couldn't take it any more; he went into a laughing fit. Bra and Goten laughed with him. "Vegeta, that's not funny!" Bulma walked over and hit him in the head. "And you two shut up too!" Bra and Goten attempted to restrain their laughter.

"You watch your mouth, young lady! You are not to be using words like that! I swear if I had just met you, I'd think you were Vegeta's daughter!" Chi Chi lectured. After Vegeta recovered from his laughter, he said "It's not my fault that brat has an attitude of a saiyan."

"She's the one who jumped in, grandma! And he called me ugly!" Pan pouted. "She's the one who was laughing at me when dad told Marron she could marry me!" "What? Did you say that?" Eighteen laughed. "It's called pay-back," he said.

"Look you guys, Yamcha here, I feel his ki downstairs, so let's just go and stop arguing," Piccolo walked out the door. "Stupid namek," Vegeta muttered. "Look, he's right, let's go," Videl followed after him. Everyone shoved on out the door. Gohan grabbed Bra's bags and headed on out. Goten walked out. Bra ran up to Vegeta. "Come on, daddy!" Bra reached up, wanting him to pick her up.

Vegeta was reached down and picked her up. He was about to stand up and walk out when Pan reached out too. "What about me, Uncle Vegeta?" "Why should I even touch you?" Pan gave him some puppy dog eyes. "Ugh!" Vegeta just picked her up; he didn't feel like arguing.

He walked downstairs and outside to meet up with everyone else. Dr. Briefs threw a capsule, which turned into a squarish flying machine (Like the one at the end of the Frieza saga when Bulma's dad came to pick up everyone from that forest).

"Now, the Mrs. and I will go so we can bring it back after we drop you all off. This should be able to fit everyone. Let's do this orderly now. Now Vegeta, you and whoever else is holding a kid can go on in first, including the women. Bunny, you can go ahead and sit down in the passenger seat." Dr. Briefs opened the door. Vegeta hmpfed and walked in, sitting in the corner. Bulma picked up Trunks and walked in, sitting in one of the five available chairs.

Eighteen sat down a seat from Bulma with Marron. Chi Chi sat down by Bulma. Videl sat down on the other side of Eighteen. "Ok, the rest of you just get in." Master Roshi dashed to the available chair by Videl. "Well, hello ladies," Roshi winked. They all sighed. Piccolo got in the other corner and meditated. 17 sat down in the back between Vegeta and piccolo. Krillin sat down in front of 18.

Yamcha, who had just got there, sat down on the right side, near Bulma. His bloody nose had healed. Puar and Oolong sat opposite of Yamcha in the ship. Dr. Briefs settled into his seat. The bags sat in the trunk of the vehicle. "Are we ready people?" everyone made sure they were comfortable. "Yeah, dad" Bulma said. "Ok, let's roll." He started up the engine and they flew off.

_5 minutes later…_

 It was 2:45. The women were well into a conversation about the ship. You know, what kind of furniture it had, carpeting, kitchen, the usual. Trunks and Goten were talking about what games they were going to play first when they got on the ship. Piccolo was meditating like I said. Master Roshi was cutting into the women's conversation every once in a while, trying to flirt. 17 was resting. Pan and Bra were talking to Vegeta about…anything!

Pan rested her head on Vegeta's left shoulder while Bra sat in his lap, resting her head on his stomach. Pan began to rub on his cheek. "Uncle Vegeta," "What?" he asked. "You have soft skin," "I know. She pinched his cheek, "Awe, Uncle Veggie-chan's so cute!" Vegeta slapped her hand away. "I am not CUTE!" he snarled. Pan patted his cheek, "Awe, you're very handsome Uncle Vegeta, don't put yourself down like that." "Grrr…I'm going to kill you, brat," he warned. 

"But you love me, Vegeta Ojisan," "You wish." "Daddy, who am I going to share a room with?" Bra asked. "The brat and that girl," he said. "You mean Pan and Marron?" "Whatever…" "I don't want to sleep with Marron!" Pan protested.

"Well no one is asking you to sleep with her, you're just going to be her roommate! I'm sleeping with the woman. Trunks is sleeping with that spawn, the other spawn is sleeping with that woman, and so on." He explained to the 2-year-old 'brat' as he called her.  "Awe! Why can't I sleep with you?" Pan whined. "Because I'm sleeping with the woman.

"Can't we all just sleep together?" "No," 'Why does this conversation sound dirty?' Vegeta mentally asked himself. "I know she's hanging all over your future husband, but you're just going to have to deal with her."

"He is NOT my future husband!" Pan hit him in the chest. "Yes he is! Pan's gonna marry Trunks, ooooo!" Bra taunted. "Well, you like Goten!" she backfired. "Well, at least Goten's cute! Trunks is ugly!" Bra stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever!" Pan looked up at Vegeta. "Uncle Vegeta, can we blast somebody on another planet?" "What else fun is there to do?" 

Vegeta smirked at Pan.

Pan smirked at Vegeta.

They smirked at each other.

"Umm…we're here daddy," she pointed out the window to the HUGE ship. "Whoa! That ship is so cool! Can we go on now, mom?!" Goten jumped up and down. "Hold on sweetie, we'll get on in a second."

"Now," Bulma stood up, "They are signs on some of the doors, after we're used to the ship, we'll take them off; they're mainly there so you can tell where you are in the ship. They are two bathrooms in every room that holds two or more people, then there are two or three more in the ship so we won't have a big bathroom debut. I will give all of you a map to the ship; it should be quite useful since the ship is so large. Since Vegeta and I are the only ones that are going on the trip who know how to run the ship, there is a guide in the main control room just in case we aren't available at the moment.

 She continued, "Kids, when we get on the ship, do not do anything you know your not suppose to! If you do, you will have to answer to me, Chi Chi, or even worse, Vegeta, understood?!" They all gulped and nodded. No one wanted to get in trouble with the devil's angels. "Good. Are there any question?" Trunks raised his hand. "Who's going to be sharing rooms with who?" he asked. "You'll see when you get in the ship," she answered. 

"Ok, let's go!" All the kids jumped up and ran for the ship. The grown-ups on the other hand just got up and walked out. "Bye dad, bye mom," Bulma gave them both a kiss. "Bye dear, be careful," she hugged Bulma. They all grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed to the door of the ship. 

Bulma closed the door behind her. "Move, human!" Vegeta shoved Yamcha out from in front of the door of the ship. "Hey!" Yamcha dusted himself off. Vegeta pushed the big diamond shaped button on the side of the door. The slowly slide open.

"Whoa…" Trunks stared in the huge ship. "Well, let's go in. Follow me, I'll show you where everything is. Here are the maps," Bulma gave a map to everyone, including the kids. Bulma walked in. When she passed Vegeta, she said "Be last so you can close the door and keep an eye on those kids," she whispered the last part. "Hmpf!" I wonder who did that. Bulma flipped on a big switch, which lit up all the hallways.

"Now, as you should know, this is the entrance to the ship' it is the only double door in the ship so you should recognize it immediately. As we walk on," Bulma walked left of the entrance, "This is Pan, Bra, and Marron's room," she opened the door. "Wow, it's great!" they said in unison(Pan, Bra, and Marron). "You can put your things in here right now so you won't have to carry them," Bulma said. 

"K Miss Bulma!" Pan rushed to the middle bed and threw her stuff on it Bra got the one to the right of Pan, and Marron grab the one on the left. The room was huge. The room had three beds in a row lined up with the left wall. There were two half-dressers between the beds with a cute little lamp on each. On the right was two bathrooms in the corner, and two big dressers between them. 

On the back wall was a TV. To the left and right of the TV was nothing but big, empty space. Above the TV was a window with pink. The walls were a tickle-me-pink, and the carpet was a hot pink. The covers on the beds were pink also, and the sheets were white. The girls came out of the room and shut the door.

"Their room is ugly, and it's got that ugly girl color everywhere!" Trunks acted like he was gagging. "Shut up!" Bra hit him. 

"Okay, let's keep going," Bulma continued to walk. "This room is Chi Chi's," Chi Chi opened the door to a beautiful bedded, the bathroom room. "Oh, it's beautiful Bulma, and my favorite color too!" The walls and carpeting were a dark red. There was a king size bed lined up to the left wall like most of the rooms. It had two beautifully polished half dressers on each side with red lamp shades. Chi Chi dropped her bags by the door.

"Moving on," Bulma said. "This is Trunks and Goten's ro-" "COOL!!!" Trunks and Goten almost busted the door down getting into the room. "Okay, the play station can go in front of the TV. That's my drawer!" Goten shouted. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Their room was like Pan's except there were only two beds, one bathroom, and the walls and stuff were purple. "Come on, brats, I haven't got all day!" Vegeta yelled, irritated.

"Coming dad!" Trunks and Goten ran out the door, shutting it behind them. "Anyway…" Bulma pointed to the next room, "This is 18 and Krillin's room," she opened the door, "I thought you two would like yellow for your room. If you don't, I'm sorry, but your stuck with it." "It's fine, after all, I am a blond," 18 walked in. "Yeah, looks good to me," Krillin said. Their room was just like Trunks and Goten's except yellow walls and stuff, it had a King size bed, and no play station.

"Next," As Bulma walked by a door, she said, "This is one of the extra bathrooms." She stopped at the next door. "This is Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong's room," she said, nonchalant. It had one big bed in the corner. There was a cat bed at the foot of the bed, down on the floor. Then, there was another little bed by the door. The room had ivory(nice color?) walls. The rest was mainly like 18's room.

"And next," Bulma said, leaning on the next door, "Is our room?" Bulma opened the door to the room. It had a big King size bed, much like the one in Kakkar…I mean Goku's room. It was mainly like  Goku's room except it had blue walls and covers, and there was another door in the room. "Where does that door lead?" Pan asked.

 "To the Gravity room. There's another entrance to the right of our bedroom's entrance. Vegeta wouldn't rest until he had his 'love' on the ship with him," Everyone's eyes wandered to a scowling Vegeta. "Whore," he muttered. "WHAT?!?" Bulma yelled. "You heard me, slut!" 

"Why you piece of-" "Hey, hey!" Gohan jumped in. "Let's just go to the next room, you can argue later, ok?" Gohan reasoned. "Grrr…FINE! I'll deal with you later!" she hissed at Vegeta, walking to the next room. The kids were snickering, "Do your parents always do that?" Marron asked Bra. "You wouldn't believe!"

"This is Piccolo, 17, and Master Roshi's room," Bulma roughly opened the door. This room had three beds, two bathrooms, green walls, green carpeting, green covers, dressers, the usual. 

"And last, but not least," Bulma walked up to the last bedroom, "This is Gohan and Videl's room." "Wow, it looks good Bulma!" Gohan walked in, looking around.

"To the right of your door is another bathroom. Now that's all the bedrooms. Remember that Gohan's and Bra's rooms are on the opposing sides of the main entrance. The rest of the ship you can figure out yourselves, I just wanted to let you know where your rooms were. Now, shoo!" she shooed everyone to their rooms. 

"Come on Vegeta, I have a bone to pick with you!" she grabbed Vegeta's arm and stomped to their room. "Let me go, wench!" "Your parents are weird," Marron said to Bra. "Yeah, but you get attached to them like glue. And my daddy's the best!" 

"Now, I can put my toys over here," Bra sat her bears and stuff to the right of the TV. "This is my space!" Pan put her puzzles and what-not to the left of the TV. "Well, I guess I'll take this space," Marron got the space between the two big dressers by the bathrooms.

"I'm tired," Bra yawned. "Yeah, me too, let's take a nap," Pan flopped on her bed. "K, good…afternoon?" Bra held her Barney close and drifted off to sleep. Marron also decided to get her some rest.

_Meanwhile, in Chi Chi's room. _"Oh, Goku, I can't wait until your back," Chi Chi sighed to herself, placing a picture of her, Goku, and Gohan on the dresser by her bed. 

"I better have a big meal waiting for him when he gets back, otherwise he'll whine 'Chi Chi, I'm hungry!'" she laughed at her mimicking him.

"Gosh, I wonder if all those years in other world has changed him…" Chi Chi…wondered! "I guess I better o start cooking some dinner, wouldn't want to hear those saiyans' mouths!" Chi Chi stood up and walked out the door, shutting it lightly.

_Meanwhile, in Trunks and Goten's room. _"Ok, the play station's hooked up," Trunks turned on the TV. "What you want to play first?" Goten checked out the selection. "I don't know, Twisted Metal 4?" Trunks suggested. 

"Ok, whatever," Goten took the cd out of its case and carefully put it in the system. He shut the top and switched it on. 4?" Trunks suggested. 

"Ok, whatever," Goten took the cd out of its case and carefully put it in the system. He shut the top and switched it on. "I want to be the biggest car!" Trunks rushed through the car selection. "No, I want to!" Goten tried to beat him to it. "Ha, I got him!" "Aww man!" Goten pouted but picked another car.

_Meanwhile, in Eighteen and Krillin's room. _"You know, earth isn't as bad as I though it would be, or you humans, come to think of it," 18 said, laying back on the bed.

"Umm…thanks, I guess(?)" Krillin gave her a look as he sat down by her. "So, you excited about going into space?" "No, what's so exciting? Nothing out there but a bunch of stars, planets, aliens, you know,"

"Yeah, but it's so big and…and…" "Anyway…let's go look around the ship, I've got my map right here," 18 pulled out her ship map. "Come on, Krillin!" she opened the door. "Yes dear," Krillin walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Meanwhile, in Yamcha's room. _"I'm hungry!" Oolong rubbed his stomach. "You're always hungry!" Puar put a little pillow in her cat bed.

"I can't stand Vegeta!" Yamcha shouted mainly to himself. "Oh Yamcha, stop worrying about Vegeta and Bulma!" Puar curled up in her bed.

"Yeah, it's over between you two, Vegeta's got her," Oolong pulled the covers over him. "Besides, they've got two kids, Yamcha, leave 'em alone," Puar yawned.

"But he isn't right for her!" Yamcha bit his nail. "If he wasn't she would have known by now," Puar said. "Just get some sleep already!" Oolong yelled, closing his eyes.

"Ugh, fine, but that doesn't mean I'm through with Vegeta!" Yamcha laid down. "Yeah, I'll show him who's boss! He thinks he's so tough," Yamcha slowly drifted off.

_Meanwhile, in Bulma and Vegeta's room. _"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME A WHORE AND A SLUT!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" "I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT! AND KEEP YOUR DAMN VOICE DOWN BEFORE YOU MAKE THE SHIP FALL DOWN!!" Vegeta yelled back.

  "I will do what I want, you stupid over-grown, monkey! I am no slut OR whore!" "Stop your bitching woman, it's annoying! And you are a whore and a slut!"

"I will NOT!! You just shut up and listen!" "You can kiss my-" "You'll be kissing mine if you don't shut up! Now I'm going to go start up the ship, BUT DON'T THINK I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Bulma slammed the door behind her. "BITCH!" Vegeta yelled. A second later she came back in and said "Busy later on tonight?" "No. Ready when you are." "Good. Bye!" she slammed the door again. That is one CRAZY couple!

_Meanwhile, in 17, Piccolo, and Master Roshi's room. _"With all the fighting they do, you'd never think they actually even LIKED each other!" 17 said, rubbing his aching ear. "They've both got the meanest attitudes I've ever seen," Piccolo said. "Maybe Bulma needs a little comforting," Master Roshi rubbed his hands together.

"You need a hobby, old man, a real good one," "I already have one," "You're not good at it," 17 muttered. "You just wish you had as many women as I have!" Master Roshi defended. 

"In order for you to have a woman, she has to actually be there and you have to be going out with her, she can't be some picture you torn out of a porno magazine."

"Be quiet, son!"

_Meanwhile, in Gohan and Videl's room. _"I just saw Bulma, she's about to start the ship up," Videl said, closing the door. "She ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little p.o.ed at Vegeta, but she'll be okay," Videl gave him a kiss. "I can't wait to see my dad again. I think you'll really like him," Gohan said, turning on the TV. 

"The problem isn't ME liking HIM, it's vice versa!" Videl shivered. "Why are you so nervous? Once you meet my dad, your going to feel pretty foolish for worrying about what he thinks of you so much."

"Well, I'll have to be foolish," she said, grabbing a towel. "I'm gonna go take a bath, it calms my nerve," she said. "Ok," he flipped the channels.

4 hours later…

'I'm hungry! Kakkarot's mate still isn't done with dinner, she must be cooking a lot of food! I guess I'll eat that pie I brought with me,' Vegeta headed for is room.

They were in space, headed for Gaia. Vegeta opened the door to see…Pan?! "Hmmm…" Pan had her back turned to Vegeta, and she was eating something. She didn't know Vegeta was in the room.

'I know that brat isn't eating my pie!' "Brat, what are you doing?!" Pan jumped in surprise, her tail turned white, tail hairs spiking up. "Umm…nothing," she stuttered.

"What is that your eating?" Vegeta said, walking two steps toward her. "Uhh…food," she said, back up two steps. "That wouldn't happen to be the PIE that I brought and I was about to EAT because I'm STARVING, IS IT?!"

 "Umm…," she licked her fingers, and wiped them off on her shirt, "BYE!!" Pan dashed by Vegeta and out the door. "COME BACK HERE!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta ran after her. "AHHHHH!!" Pan screamed running for her life.

"Uh oh, Pan did something again," Videl said. "She'll be fine," Gohan laughed. "GET BACK HERE, DON'T PLAY WITH ME!!!!" They ran round and round the ship.

Chi Chi happened to be walking through the hallway. "GRANDMA!!" Pan practically jumped on Chi Chi. Chi Chi saw Vegeta headed straight for her. "STOP!" Vegeta came to a quick stop.

"Just hand over that little conniving bitch and no one gets hurt!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "Don't yell at me and don't call her that! Look at her tail, she scared to death!" Chi Chi rubbed Pan's back. Pan laid her head on Chi Chi's shoulder. 

"He wants to kill me grandma!" Pan gave that cute, baby voice. "Don't you hurt my grand daughter, she's just a sweet little baby," Chi Chi gave her a kiss. "Yeha, I'm sweet,"

"Little suck up! That brat ate my pie!" "Pan, did you eat his pie?" "It didn't have his name on it," Pan said. "Was it in his room, in his suit case?" "…Yes," Pan lowered her head.

"Pan, you know it's not right to steal, now you say sorry!" "Sorry, Uncle Veggie-chan," Pan batted her eyes, trying to look adorable. "Sorry isn't going to bring my pie back!" Vegeta crossed his arms and hmpfed. "Are you mad at me?" "YES!!"

"I'm sorry," Pan reached out for him and put her arms around his neck. "I don't care!" Vegeta shifted angrily. "Oh stop whining Vegeta, the food is almost ready! Would you like a snack to satisfy that pit until dinner is ready?" Chi Chi looked at him.

"Hmpf!" "I'll take that as a yes. Come on then, bring Pan with you," "She might not live to see the kitchen!" "I love you," she kissed him on the cheek. "If you did, you wouldn't have ate my pie!"

READ THIS 

That was the 5th chapter. I have a proposition people. If you can tell me what TWO things that I usually write one way for my chapters (This saga, all though one of these answer can be found in my Baby Saga), but did it another way for this chapter, and ONE thing that I left out that I put for every chapter (This saga), I will put two days into a chapter, meaning that will be a looooong chapter, well…longer than usual! It shouldn't be too hard to figure out, actually, it's quite easy but I just want to see if you all will get it. 

I wonder who will get it? If you're a fan fiction writer, I'll even put your name in big bold letters and recommend all your fan fictions, (after reading and reviewing them of course)! See yall!

__

__

__


	6. CH7: Morning Time

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hello, how is everyone? I'm doing fine. In this chapter, it is 5 days later, and this chapter is based on that morning. The next chapter is on the rest of the day, then the next chapter, they get to the namek planet. Just in case you didn't know, I have four other stories: the first saga of this story, 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan', 'Eyes on Me', 'What is Love?', and 'Was it Faith?'

Sorry Twilight Rose, but your answers were…how can I put this lightly…hmmmm…wrong! Yeah, that sounds about right, try again girl. You know, MY BRO FORCED ME TO WATCH DRAGON BALL Z TOO!! That's how I got hooked, he'd just shove it right in my face! I had read your bio so that's how I know about the bro thing. As always, enjoy!

Morning Time 

It was a beautiful….space morning. The sun was blazing, the planets were spinning, the stars sparkling. Bulma arose with a start. She yawned and turned to Vegeta's side of the bed. She smiled at the sleeping form that belonged to her hubby. 

It was one of the only moments where he wasn't scowling or giving a devilish smirk or an evil smile. He was usually up a lot earlier that 7:30, the time at the moment, but he had trained every single day since they were on the ship for at least 20 hours a day, so he decided to go to sleep earlier last night.

"Wake up, Veggie-chan," she ran her hand across his cheek. Vegeta's eyes shot open as he grabbed her hand and glared straight at her, thinking it was some enemy or something. Once he realized who it was, he let go of her hand and laid back down. 

"Oh, it's just you, I thought it was someone worth my time," he muttered, falling back to sleep. "Excuse me?!" Bulma said quite loudly. "Keep your voice down woman, I'm trying to sleep!" "You started it, bastard! Now get your lazy @** up!" she kicked him with her feet. "Fine b****, I'm up!" "Don't call me that!" Vegeta sat up, mumbling something in saiyan.

"I know your talking about me, Vegeta, I'm not stupid!" Bulma got up and went into the bathroom. "Then act like it," Vegeta said but not loud enough for her to hear. Suddenly, Pan and Bra busted through the door and jumped on Vegeta, knocking him back on his back.

"Hi daddy!" "Hi Uncle Vegeta!" they said in unison. "What are you two doing up so early?(and why are you in here messing with me?!)" Vegeta sat himself back up.

"Grandma woke us up," Pan said. "Oh really? 'I'm going to have a word with that woman!'" "Yep! Marron went to your son's room," Pan always called Trunks either 'your son' or 'your brother' or 'your friend' or, when she was talking to him, 'Trunks Vegeta Briefs' or any mean name she could come up with; she rarely called him Trunks anymore.

"Why aren't you up, daddy?" Bra asked. "Because 'daddy' is tired because 'daddy' has been training at least 20 hours every day, therefore 'daddy' wants some sleep but 'daddy' can't get any sleep because the other members of this ship won't let 'daddy' get some rest," he was really tired.

"Awe, poor Uncle Veggie-chan," Pan kissed him on the cheek. "What have I told you about that, brat?" "About what, Uncle Vegeta?" Pan laid her head on his shoulder. "You know what! About calling me Uncle and slobbing all over me!" "Don't do it?" "Precisely," 

"Oh, hi Pan, Bra! What are you two doing up?" Bulma came from out of the bathroom wearing just some jeans shorts and a top(?), I mean really, did she have somewhere to go?!? "Grandma woke us up, and she's waking everyone else up right now to come eat," That word peaked Vegeta's interest.

"She cooked bacon, eggs, toast, grits, pancakes, and sausage with orange juice on the side," that really got Vegeta's mouth watering. "But Uncle Vegeta won't be coming, he's really tired. I'll just tell grandma not to fix him a pla-" "On second thought, I'm a saiyan, I can stand a little less sleep. Let's go." 

Vegeta stood up, about to go out the door when Bulma said "Vegeta, you only have boxers on," Vegeta looked down….she was right. He put Pan and Bra down, "You two go on, I'll be right there," "Ok, daddy!" the ran out to the kitchen or…something, anyway! 

Vegeta went to the closet and grabbed a pair of pants out. "I don't know what's with you humans and nudity, are you all just ashamed of your bodies? I, frankly, have nothing to be ashamed of," Vegeta smirked. "There you go, praising yourself once again! For your information Mr. High and Mighty, we are NOT ashamed of our bodies but, unlike you saiyans, we know what the word DECENCY means!"

"You all should know, you're the idiots who made up the word!" Vegeta threw his pants on. "Oh you, ugh! Just shut up and go! Why did I even marry you?!?" "Trust me woman, I ask myself the same question everyday!" Vegeta walked out the door, a fuming Bulma behind him.

**_Meanwhile, in Gohan and Videl's room._**"We're almost to the namek planet, just few more million miles!" Gohan was really excited about seeing his dad again. "That's nice," Videl, on the other hand, was in no rush to meet his father.

"Videl, I already told you, my dad will love you! Just don't get on his bad side, which, might I add, is very hard' you would have to do something REALLY bad like try to destroy Earth or something to get on his bad side, and even THEN, he might not be too upset with you." 

"Vegeta tried to destroy Earth once and dad was just smiling like he was having the best day of his life. He's usually like that: smiling, laughing, joking around, a lot like me," "Really? I mean, he doesn't act like Vegeta or something, right?" Videl looked a little worried.

Gohan laughed, "My dad act like Vegeta? I doubt that! Maybe on Halloween or something!" "Yeah, I don't know what those kids see in him. He's so rude and mean! I know he has his reasons but gosh! And they act like he's the best thing to ever walk this planet!" Videl checked herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, but after a while, you get attached to him like glue. I do agree with you though, I don't know WHAT they see in him that draws them to him like bees to honey. Especially Pan, she really likes him a lot. What would you think about her marrying Trunks?"

"What?! Why do you ask?" "Well, Vegeta's always talking about how they're bonded and…I don't know, It's just that it seems that Trunks and Pan will get attached to each other over the years they spend with each other so if they bond, I don't want you to be surprised or something. I mean, look at the way Pan looks when Marron is all over Trunks, she's ready to rip her head off and she's only 2!" Gohan threw on a shirt.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Well, I don't mind them getting married, as long as I get my grandkids! Yeah, I can see a little Videl son right now," Videl sighed dreamily. "You mean Gohan Son, don't you?" "No, Videl!" "But Videl," Gohan whined, "You can't name a boy Videl!" "What makes you think it'll be a boy?!" "Well, um…it's just that, besides Pan, there aren't any other female offspring in the Son family," 

"So?!" "Ok, never mind," Gohan decided to give up, knowing Videl wasn't having it. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go Gohan," "Ok," he opened the door. "Ladies first," "Why thank you," she gladly walked out first. Gohan walked out behind her and closed the door. 

**_Meanwhile, in the kitchen. _**"Oh, cooking big meals like this brings back memories. I remember cooking meals this big just for Goku!" Chi Chi said to herself as she scrambled the eggs. "I really miss him," she sighed.

"Why am I getting so depressed? We're on our way to bring him back!" she poured the eggs into a big bowl. "But we're taking so long to get there! I wonder how he looks. Probably just as young, people don't age in other world, do they?"

She pulled some plates out of the cabinet above the sink. "Oh, and I look so old and ugly, and I didn't even get a facial! He probably won't like me anymore!" Chi Chi sat the plates down on the stove.

 **_Meanwhile, Trunks, Goten, and Marron were walking in the hall. _**"So Trunks, are you having a good morning, I am?" Marron walked closer to him. Trunks edged away, "I'm having a…nice morning," Trunks really didn't know what to do anymore, she just wouldn't leave him alone! She got closer to him again. "Trunks, have you ever thought about marriage?"

"(!!!!) Ummm…no," Trunks silently started praying to Kami. "I mean, it'd be a couple of years before we're old enough to, but it's never too early to start talking about it! Marriage is a big thing but if you LOVE the person you marry, it's not so bad, don't you think so, Trunks?" she got cheek to cheek with him. Trunks jumped and scooted far to the opposite side of her.

"Ummm…you know, I don't think I'll be getting married!" Trunks got on the other side of Goten. Goten was snickering at Trunks. "Shut up!" Trunks whispered loudly. "Trunks, do you like me?" Marron batted her eyes. "Uhh…." Before Trunks had a chance to say anything else, Pan and Bra walked up.

"Hi big brother," Bra gave him a hug. "Hi Goten!" Bra gave him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Goten blushed, "Hi Bra," "Hi Goten!" Pan gave him a BIG hug. "Hi Trunks, hmm," "Hi Pan, hmm," 

Pan gave him a dirty look…

Trunks gave her a dirty look…

They gave each other a dirty look…

"Are you two through staring at each other?" Vegeta smirked. "Huh?" Pan looked up to see her 'Uncle Veggie-chan' standing by 'Miss Bulma'. "Yeah, are you two through?" Bulma joined her husband for a smirking duo. "Please! I woudn't stare at that…THING if you gave me all the food in the world!" Pan hmphed and turned her back on Trunks.

"Well, you aren't exactly heaven to look at either!" Trunks countered. Pan turned back around and glared at him. "You're mistaking Trunks Vegeta Briefs! I'm more than heaven to look at, you punk!" "I'm not a punk, you are!"

"AHH!!!" Pan jumped on him, knocking to the ground. "Get off me!" Trunks pushed her off of him pretty hard. "Ouch! That hurt!" Pan began to pull on his hair. "Hey, that hurts too, stop!" Trunks smacked her hand hard which, by instinct, she let go, then he proceeded to throw her on her back, putting his foot on her stomach.

"Ha! You can't be me, your too weak!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Pan tail was fire red, the tail hairs couldn't have been any straighter. Pan lunged out at Trunks with punches and kicks. "Who-Whoa! Hey, that's my face your aiming at! Hold on, psycho!" Pan was ready to jump on him and give him a beat down but as soon as she jumped, somebody grabbed her tail. It was Vegeta.

"Let me go you stupid old man! I'm gonna kill him! If I have to knock you out to get to him, I will!" Pan went on and on. Vegeta yawned. After about a minute of Pan's threats, Vegeta said "Stop," "But Uncle Vegeta!" Pan whined. "I said stop! You aren't blowing this ship up so you can attempt to kill my son; I'm on this ship!"

Pan pouted, but stopped. Her tail returned to it's normal state. "Aww, you can be no fun sometimes Uncle Vegeta!" "This ship isn't Capsule Corps. If you blast a hole in this wall, we'll all sufficate and, being the king I am, I rather die an honorable death," "Stupid," Pan said in an almost inaudible level. "I heard that," Vegeta growled. Pan gave him a big smile.

"HEY!!! GET IN HERE NOW, THE FOOD IS GOING TO GET COLD IF WE CONTINUE TO WAIT FOR YA'LL TO DECIDE THAT YA'LL ARE HUNGRY AND WANT TO EAT!!!!" Chi Chi hollered from the kitchen. The whole ship shook. "WE'RE COMING, WHORE!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU MONKEY!?!?" "SHUT UP YOU-" "Vegeta, be quiet!" Bulma yelled at him. "She started it!" "Stop acting like a baby and come on!" she pushed him towards the kitchen, kids following her.

Everyone was sat at the table except Chi Chi and Videl, who were passing out plates. Chi Chi got to Vegeta and glared at him. "I don't even know why I'm feeding you after what you said, bastard!" Chi Chi slammed the plate down in front of him and moved on. "B****," he muttered, picking up a fork.

The plates didn't have anything on them, all the food was in bowls that they were to take, get a little of whatever was in the bowl and pass on. After Chi Chi and Videl sat down, Bulma said "Ok, dig in!" suddenly, plates were getting past from left to right. 

You know the saiyans got a bit of everything; Chi Chi had some more plates sitting in the middle of the table just in case they ran out of room! Piccolo didn't have a plate since he only drinks water. Vegeta and Gohan reached out for the same bowl.

Vegeta gave Gohan a threatning growl. "Whoa, you can have it first!" Gohan pushed the plate towards Vegeta. Vegeta snatched it up and dumped some eggs onto his plate. Yeah, they were all eating like pigs! "It's good thing Goku isn't here eating with us right now, we'd all lose our appetite after watching him!" Chi Chi laughed.

"Yeah! He's a pit!" Bulma added. "Yeah, but he's my pit," Chi Chi sighed. 'This is sickening!' Vegeta thought. 'I heard that, Vegeta!' Bulma thought back. 'Kuso! I just HAD to bond with you! Now I have to have a mental wall up if I don't want anyone to hear my thoughts!'

'You're the one that bit me first!' 'Shut up and stop invading my thoughts, woman!' 'BULMA!!' 'Whatever…' Bulma had a frown plastered on her face. "Something wrong, Bulma?" Chi Chi asked. "No, Vegeta and I were just talking," she stared at him.

"Miss Bulma!" Pan yelled across the table. "What, Pan?" "Your son won't give me the biscuits!" her and Trunks were both pulling on the same bowl to get the biscuits. They were sitting right by each other, a mistake someone should have fix long ago. "I wanted one first!" he yelled. "No, I did!!!" "No, me!!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "ME!!!"

"Are you sure their bonded?" Gohan turned to Vegeta, giving a doubtful look. Vegeta grunted as the two continued to fight.

That was the…7th chapter? No…the 6th. That was the 6th chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I've been real busy with school lately. Hoping to get more reviews soon! How have ya'll been? I've been great! Got a concert that I'm performing in coming up tonight! It's an orchestra concert and I'm playing the cello. I'm a begginer but I'm better than most in my class. Next chapter, I tell about the rest of the day, then next chapter, they get on the namek planet. Peace out!


	7. CH8: Were Almost There

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
  
  
Ok, this is the 7th chapter. I haven't many announcements. In this chapter, I explain what happens the rest of their day. Next chapter, they reach Gaia (the already taken name from Final Fantasy IX that I'm calling the new namek planet. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
We're Almost There!  
  
  
  
It was the last day until they got to the Namek planet. The Z crew was very excited to see their old friend again, even Vegeta who would never admit it if his LIFE depended on it! It was two hours since they had ate breakfast.  
  
Bulma, Chi, Videl, and 18 were sitting in the living room talking about woman things. Trunks, Bra, Pan, Marron, and Goten were all in Trunks' room causing trouble. All the guys were in Piccolo's room, even Vegeta, although he wasn't saying a word. Gohan was taking a nap.  
  
He really didn't want to be in there but Bulma said he should stop locking himself up in the gravity room and start hanging with everyone else. Vegeta gave her an earful but obeyed her anyway(Behold the power of women!). He didn't actually mind at the moment, he was still a little tired and didn't really feel like training anyway! But, of course, he wouldn't admit it. Let's go into the living room and see what the girls are talking about.  
  
"Jack died?!" Bulma screeched. They were talking about soap operas (I don't watch them so don't review me saying how Jack or Susie isn't on One Life To Live, please!). "Yeah, John shot him in the head because he was having an affair with his wife," Chi Chi nodded.  
  
"Awe! I hate John! And Jack was so cute too!" Videl sighed. "Um.what are soap operas?" Eighteen suddenly asked. Everybody looked at her with shocked eyes. "Only a woman's best friend, the best TV shows on Earth!" Bulma answered.  
  
"I thought a diamond was. You humans just can't make up your minds, can you?" "Well, 18, we have many things on this planet is considered a woman's best friend, you can have more than 1, you know," Chi Chi said. "In fact." Videl said.  
  
"It should be on right now!" Videl ran to the couch and sat down, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Oh yeah! On Earth, it's 12:00!" Bulma and Chi Chi sat down with her. "This is your chance to see what we mean by best friend 18, come join us," Videl patted the seat by her.  
  
"Fine, but this had better not be boring!" 18 sat down. "Okay, this one is called General Hospital. Your lucky, they're starting a new season so we won't have to fill you in much except for who all the people are and stuff," the TV came from commercial.  
  
Meanwhile, in Piccolo's room. "Yeah, that's a nice picture! Whoo, look at her! Yeah baby!" Master Roshi was on his bed, looking at porn magazines. "We need to find him a wife," Krillin said. "Definitely, before he marries one of those magazines!" Yamcha agreed.  
  
"Who cares, as long as he moves out!" said Seventeen from the corner. Krillin rolled his eyes in amusement. "He's beyond repair if you ask me," Piccolo added. "Let's play cards," Krillin pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
Seventeen came from the corner and sat down in the middle of the room with the others. "We're playing poker," Yamcha said. "How do you play that?" Piccolo asked. "We'll teach you," Krillin passed him 5 cards.  
  
"Vegeta? You want to play?" Krillin asked. "Hmpf, who wants to play some stupid game?!" "Well, I guess I understand. I guess you're SCARED of being beat so." "Scared?! I'll show you scared!" Vegeta walked over to them and sat down Indian style.  
  
After Krillin explained the rules, they started the game. Yamcha put down three cards and picked up three. Piccolo put down 2 cards and picked up two. Krillin threw down all his cards and picked up another hand. 17 put down one and picked one up. Vegeta kept his hand.  
  
Nobody picked up any more cards. "Ok, what you have Piccolo?" Krillin asked. Piccolo put his hand down. He had a pair of jacks. "You, 17?" 17 put his cards down. A pair of Kings. "I've got two pair," Krillin showed his cards.  
  
"Well, I've got a flush!" Yamcha showed his cards. 'Yeah! I bet Vegeta can't beat this!' Yamcha thought happily. "So Vegeta, " Yamcha smirked, "What do you have?" Vegeta sat there for a moment, studying his cards. "I forgotten what it's called," Vegeta lied, he knew EXACTLY what he had!  
  
"A pair of 2's," Yamcha held back laughter. "No. Oh yes, that's the name. I should have known, being a King," Vegeta looked Yamcha in the eye. "Royal," he put his cards down which were a ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of spades, "Flush. Do I win?" he smirked. "Aww man!" Yamcha hit the round with his foot."Yeah, you won alright!" Krillin gathered up the cards and shuffled them for another round.  
  
Meanwhile, in Trunks and Goten's room. "Gosh, do you hear our moms in there screaming about soap operas?" Goten asked, acting like he was gagging. "Yeah, what's up with them? Why would they watch some opera about soap?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's not about soap, Trunksie," Marron walked over and sat down by him, taking his hand. "It's about people in love and stuff, your grandma told me. Wouldn't you like to fall in love, Trunksie?" she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Not really, and stop calling me that," Trunks scooted away, though she was still holding onto his hand. "So anyway," Goten cut in, trying to help Trunks out, "I'm kind of nervous about seeing my dad, what if he doesn't like me?" "Awe, don't worry Goten, who couldn't like you?" Bra scooted closer.  
  
Goten blushed, "Thanks Bra." "I know Grandpa will LOVE me," Pan batted her eyes, "Who could resist this perfection?" "Hmph, whatever," Trunks muttered, forgetting about Marron. "Unless you want to die, Trunks Briefs, I suggest you be quiet," she said very proper and professional like.  
  
"Like you could hurt me!" Trunks loved to start fights, he got it from his father. "I could and I will!" Pan jumped on him AGAIN! "Hey!" they kicked and punched, though neither one was really hitting the other. "Hey, don't hurt Trunks!" Marron knocked Pan off of Trunks. Pan hit the ground hard.  
  
That's when Pan's tail turned red with fire. She stood up and screamed "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" her shrill could be heard throughout the whole ship. "Uh oh," Everyone on the ship said as they ran to the scene. Well.Vegeta just walked but he was walking pretty fast!  
  
"Hey, Pan, just chill," Trunks tried to calm her down. "YOU SHUT UP!!!!" "Ok!" Trunks said quickly and backed away from her. "Come on, Panny-chan, calm down," Goten jumped in. "She pushed me! And don't call me that EVER again!" Pan stomped by Goten toward Marron.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have hurt Trunksie!" "Trunks is the name," Trunks corrected her. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS NAME IS, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!" Pan shot dead for her. "Wait!" Marron screamed, shutting her eyes tight.  
  
Nothing happened.she opened her eyes to see that Vegeta had grabbed her tail right before Pan hit her. "LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU MARRON! SHE HIT ME, UNCLE VEGETA! I'M RIP YOU APART, MARRON! LET GO OF MY TAIL! I'M GOING TO BLAST HER TO HELL EITHER WAY!!" "Pan!!!" Videl yelled.  
  
"SHE STARTED IT MOMMY! HE HAS TO LET GO OF ME SOONER OR LATER, AND WHEN HE DOES YOUR DEAD!" Pan went on and on. Sometime during her screaming, Seventeen whispered to Gohan "You sure she isn't kin to Vegeta somehow?" "I wouldn't be surprised," Gohan snorted.  
  
"YOU UGLY LITTLE WHORE!! I'LL KILL TRUNKS, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! I- " "Brat, shut up! You're hurting my ears!" Vegeta finally said. "But Uncle Vegeta, when I was fighting Trunks she knocked me off of him!" Pan whined.  
  
"I really don't care," "You ugly man!" "You should talk, little bit-" "Vegeta! What did I tell you about calling my granddaughter names?!?" Chi Chi yelled, snatching Pan from him. "Poor baby," she kissed Pan. "Yeah, tell him Grandma!"  
  
"Whatever!" Vegeta pushed pass everyone to get to the kitchen. Pan watched him for a moment.then yelled "Wait for me!" she ran after him. "Ugh! She just can't get enough of him," Bulma laughed. "I'm going back to my room," Piccolo left. "Mommy, beat up Pan!" Marron pulled on her mother's pants.  
  
"She can't even defend herself well, it wouldn't be fair," 18 explained. "So! She was going to hit me and I can't even throw a ki blast!" Marron pouted. "Well, you're the one that pushed her, Marron," Krillin said. "She was hurting Trunksie!"  
  
"Oh, Marron, they're almost the same strength, Trunks is just a little stronger. They can barely get a hit on one another," "So! She shouldn't be trying to hit him, nobody hurts my Trunksie!" 18 and Krillin sighed. "Let's go play some poker," Krillin headed back for Piccolo's room, the other guys following.  
  
"Now us women are going to go watch our soap operas. I do NOT want to have to be running out here again to pry Pan off of you or Marron, you hear me, young man?!" Bulma tapped her foot. "Yes, mom," Trunks lowered his head. "Good, we'll see you all later," they went back in the living room.  
  
"Pan is always getting us in trouble!" Marron yelled. "Hey, that's my friend, Marron!" Bra didn't appreciate Marron being mean to her friend. "I'm sorry Bra but she shouldn't be hurting Trunksie!" Marron walked over to Trunks put her arms around him.  
  
Don't worry, Trunksie, I'm here," "Ugh!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "Why are you following me?" Vegeta asked Pan as he opened the refrigerator. "Because I'm tired of your son and his little girlfriend!" Vegeta pulled out some left-over turkey that they had had last night. "Don't be jealous, brat," Vegeta walked over to the microwave and threw the left overs in, press reheat dinner.  
  
"I'm not jealous! I don't like him!" "Whatever," Vegeta sat down at the table, waiting on his snack. Pan came over and crawled into his lap, then onto the table in front of him. "So." Pan said. "So." Vegeta mocked.  
  
"Um.I..You..Hi," Vegeta gave her a look saying 'your crazy!' "Why are you in here bothering me?" "I already told you," "Well, you need a better explanation because I am ready to kill you," (DING!) the food was ready.  
  
"Excuse me whilst I get my snack," Vegeta opened up the microwave door and pulled out the plate. Pan smelled it and suddenly got the urge to eat. Vegeta got a fork and knife and sat down. He got ready to take a bite when he looked up to see two big eyes staring at him.  
  
"What?" Pan slowly glanced down to his food, then back up at him. "Oh no, No! You are not getting any of this so you might as well leave!" Vegeta wasn't having it. She gave a pouting expression. "I said no!" Pan kept staring.  
  
Vegeta gave a deep sigh, "I'm going to kill you one of these days," Vegeta got up and got a fork and handed it to her. "Thank you Uncle Veggie-chan," "Don't call me that!" Vegeta sat down and began chowing down.  
  
Pan was grabbing pieces of turnkey and dressing from right to left. 2 minutes hadn't gone by before the plate was completely empty. "You happy, you ate half of my snack, thought you would have been satisfied after eating my pie!"Vegeta grumbled. "But I was hungry Uncle Vegeta!" Pan pouted.  
  
"I don't care!" "Awww, you want a kiss?" "Don't touch me," "Aww, poor Uncle Veggie-chan," Pan gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Shut up,"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room. "Wow, this isn't too bad after all," 18 said. "Yeah, it's better than most things on TV, I'll tell you that!" Bulma stretched. "How long have we been watching this? What time is it?" "Well, Bulma-chan, it's about 3:00 so it's been 3 hours (just act like everything I've said is longer than what it seems), and we have one hour left to go!" Videl checked her watch.  
  
"Good, there's nothing else to do on this ship!" Bulma exclaimed. "Why didn't you put a arcade room or something?" Chi Chi asked. "I really don't know!" "Umm.what's an arcade?" again, everyone looked at Eighteen. "Hey! I'm new to Earth, I was always locked in that lab!"  
  
Chi Chi sighed and said "An arcade is a place where theere are games like pin ball machines. A pin ball machine is a machine that has a pinball in it and there's a kind of maze thing that the pinball goes through and you can't let the pinball roll out of the area; you have to hit it with these little hand things,"  
  
".oh," 18 looked a little puzzled. "(sigh) I'll show you one sometime," Chi Chi finally said. "Ok. Hey, the show's back on," they turned to the TV to see the rest of their show.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Piccolo's crib. "What's taking Vegeta so long?" Krillin asked, throwing two cards down and picking two up. "Who cares?" Yamcha muttered, also throwing two cards away and getting two. "You know he's in there stuffing his face, it's what's saiyans do best," 17 kept his hand.  
  
"Are ya'll SURE Vegeta isn't related to that girl, what her name?" 17 showed his hand, he had a full house. "I don't think she is, seems like it though! I mean, one minute she's fine but if someone dows the slightest thing, she goes RIGHT off the edge, just like Vegeta! Let's just say they have a tendency to over-react," Krillin showed his three-of-a-kind.  
  
"I can't stand either one of them!" Yamcha slammed down his two pair. "Stop being a wuss and get over it!" 17 said. "Hey, I'm not being a wuss!.I'm just mad," Yamcha compramised, mainly with himself. "Yeah, well this won't make you feel any better," Piccolo laid down his flush(I don't know if a flush beats a full house or not but in this story it does!).  
  
"Thanks a lot," Yamcha put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Trunks' room. "Gosh, I really can't stand that Pan girl!" Marron protested to herself. She was sitting by Trunks, fooling with his hair while he grumbled. He didn't like how mean Marron was talking about Pan. He didn't like her, like her(my God, he's only 4! Of course he doesn't, we have that for later years!), but he did like her as a friend.  
  
"I'm fine Marron, we weren't hurting each other," Trunks tried to shut her up cause, frankly, he was tired of hearing her mouth. "Fine. I'm tired oif talking about that ugly witch anyway! Can you believe those things she called little ol me?!"  
  
"(yawn) I'm tired Trunks, I'm going to take a nap, k?" Goten grabbed his cover off of his bed and laid down on the big bedish mat in front of the TV(I don't know if I told ya'll it was there are not but it is!). "I'm kind of sleepy too," Bra said, quickly laying down by him(isn't that cute, she's in love!).  
  
"You tired, Trunksie? We could share a blanket," Marron rested her head on his shoulder. Trunks rolled his eyes, 'AM I going to have to be near girls for the rest of my life?!(remember, young boys think girls are nasty and slimy.)'  
  
"Well, I don't know about 'Trunksie', but I am," Pan walked in. "Hey Pan!" Goten and Bra waved, "Come join us," "Trunks Briefs, where are the extra blankets?" Pan asked all professional like. "In the closet, your heiness," Trunks mocked.  
  
Pan got her a blanket and laid down on the big matt with the rest. Trunks got him a blanket and laid down. Marron got herself a blanket and laid RIGHT BY Trunks, I mean if they were older and any closer, Marron would have had a boy or girl in 9 months!  
  
The rest of the day went nice. Pan and Marron b*tched at each other while everyone tried to restrain Pan. Vegeta grumbled, trained, grumbled, trained, ate, trained, grumbled, trai-well, you get the idea! Bulma and the girls spent the whole day finding things to watch on TV. Gohan was sleep most of the day, he had nothing else to do! The boys played games while Roshi stared at naked women which he will NEVER touch all day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, the end of the chapter! I know I should have said some more aboutk their day but I didn't for two reasons. One, I want to hurry up and get to Kakkarot. Two, it's 1:15 in the morning and I want to go to sleep! Peace out! 


	8. CH9: Gaia

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Ok, I FINALLY decided to get this chapter up. I finished two chapters yesterday, one for each of my other fics. I have yet to update my stories on my site since I'm so lazy! I'm updating it now since I've reminded myself to do so. I'm thinking about starting a new fic. It won't be long but it's a fic, none the less!  
  
Maybe three or four chapters. I'm also thinking about making another song fic too. Anywayz, in this chapter, they land on the Namek planet, Gaia, a name from the planet Zidane and them live on, on Final Fantasy IX. There's more to it than them landing, but that's all I'm telling you about this chapter.  
  
Remember that I made this author's note on 12/21/01; I'd like to see exactly how long it takes my lazy but to put out a chapter! Probably won't take as long now since I've thought about it. As always, enjoy!  
  
1.1.1 Gaia: The Planet Of Fire  
  
"Wow, look at this planet! It's great!" Bulma stepped off the ramp of the ship that comes down when you get off. They had just landed on the Planet of Fire known as Gaia. Volcanoes spread across the land. There were oceans and rivers full of fiery hot lava. There was water on the planet, but not as much as lava.  
  
The planet had 5 moons. The strange thing was that even though the planet was plagued with fire, the moons were icy cold. The sun blazed over the beautiful planet with pride. The inhabitants of the planet always had to wear something cool or they could end up dying of heat, which isn't surprising.  
  
Everyone was getting out of the ship. The kids should have been running around like crazy people but it was so hot I don't think they felt like doing so. The women weren't as hot; they just wore little tank tops and short shorts. They men were hotter but since they had the girls to look at, they didn't mind too much, especially Master Roshi.  
  
"Mom, it's hot!" Goten dragged himself out of the ship with his tongue hanging out like a dog. "Stand up straight boy! Have a little pride!" Vegeta scolded. " But Mr. Vegeta, it's hot!" Goten whined, standing up a little straighter. "I'm no cooler than you and you don't see me crouching over like I'm dying!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta, leave him alone!" "Bulma stood up for Goten. "He's a saiyan, woman; he should, at least learn how to stand even when it IS 100 degrees!" "Oh you!" Bulma rolled her eyes. Trunks handed Goten some water. "Thanks!" he drank it down in .56 seconds.  
  
"Pathetic," Vegeta muttered. Then, he looked on the right of him to find Pan on the floor looking dead. "Water. Water," Pan said over and over. "Your pathetic too, then again, I'm sure you know that," Pan glared at him. "Be Quiet!" Pan sat up and looked at her mommy.  
  
"Mommy, I'm thirsty too!" "Here you go, sweetheart," Videl handed her baby a bottle of water. "Thank you mommy," Pan smiled sweetly at her mother, then turned around to Vegeta and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmpf, stupid brat!"  
  
"Awe, you're my favorite too!" she hugged his leg. Vegeta looked at Gohan, his expression saying 'I'm going to kill this brat!' "So…" Yamcha interrupted, "Where are the green people suppose to be?" "We are called Nameks, human (now who does he remind you of?)," Piccolo sneered.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Yamcha looked down. "Well, can't you all sense kis?" Chi Chi asked. "Yeah, that's right. Let me try," Krillin concentrated. After a second, he pointed west. "They should be that way," "Well then come on, let's go!" Vegeta was getting impatient.  
  
"Hold your horses! Where's Bra at?" Bulma looked around. "I'm right here mommy!" Bra ran out of the ship. "What were you doing?" "Putting Barney away." "Why?" Trunks asked. "What if someone breaks in the ship, they'll steal him!"  
  
"Princess, no one wants that thing, trust me," Vegeta said to reassure her, yet more to his amusement. "That's not funny, daddy!" "You want to bet?" "Uh…if you haven't noticed, Uncle Vegeta, it's kind of hot, so can we go now?" Pan was more than ready to get out of the hot sun.  
  
"Ok, let me get my capsule out," Bulma reached in her purse and pulled out a capsule. She pressed the button and threw it about 25 feet away, where it turned into that hovering thing that they rode in when they were riding to the ship. "Ok, everyone in!" Everybody got in, whatever…  
  
30 minutes later, they came up to a little town-like place. Nameks were everywhere! "Hey, there's a bunch of Mr. Piccolos down there!" Goten pointed. Piccolo rolled his eyes. Gohan laughed. Chi Chi giggled. "There Nameks, Goten, not me, I'm just the same race," Piccolo said as nice as possible.  
  
"Well, Trunks and I are the same race and we don't look alike," "Forget it," Piccolo shook his head. 'Just like Goku,' he thought. "Why don't I go out and greet them?" Vegeta gave an evil smile. "I don't think they want you being their welcome wagon after you killed half their population on Namek,"17 snorted.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Dad, you killed a whole bunch of Piccolos?!" Trunks exclaimed. "Nameks! Not Piccolos!" Piccolo corrected a little more aggressively this time. "D*mn straight I did, they wouldn't give me their Dragon Ball! They deserved it!" Vegeta pouted but in a manly sort of way…thingy…yeah.  
  
"Your crazy, killing those Nameks over that dumb ball which you never used anyway!" Bulma gave him a look. "I would have it wasn't for you and your little 'team'!" Vegeta struck back. "You're the one who threatened to kill me if Krillin didn't give you that Dragon Ball!"  
  
"Well I didn't, did I?!" "Doesn't matter!" "Well, I would be immortal right now if it wasn't for that spawn over there stealing my ball from that pond I threw it in!!!" Vegeta glared at Gohan. ""Hey, don't put me in this!" "Then, when I finally am about to be immortal, that fat, ugly, old piece of sh*t they called master died!" Pan started laughing.  
  
"For one, his name was…um…wait a sec, I know…" Bulma tried hard to remember his name. "See, you can't even remember his name!" "And you know it?!" "Yes! Guru, dumb b*tch!" "WHAT ?!?!?" Bulma stood up. "Hey hey hey, let's just calm down," Gohan stepped in.  
  
"Can you believe they're married?"17 whispered to 18. "No, I really can't." 18 replied. "Shut up and sit down, Gohan, he's mine!" Bulma yelled. "Wait Bulma, let's just talk about this," Gohan tried calming her down. "He started it! The bastard!!!!"  
  
"I'm no bastard, slut!!" "Slut?!?!? I'm not a slut, you stupid mother f*cker!!!" "Hey, there are kids on board!" Videl reminded the two. "Look whore, it's your fault I didn't get my wish! If you wouldn't have looked at Guru's fat ass, he wouldn't have been scared to death by your ugliness!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! I AM NOT UGLY!!!!!!! YOU JACK-A$$!!!" Bulma was ticked off. "Your wrong woman, I'm the Jack, you're the a$$!" I am going to KILL you!" Bulma leaped for Vegeta, but Gohan holding her back stopped her.  
  
"Calm down, Bulma!" Gohan was actually struggling to keep hold of her! "Woman, you can't hurt me, so don't break your fingernails trying!" Vegeta mocked. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Bulma and Vegeta went on and on. "Mom is going to pass out if she keeps this up," Trunks said.  
  
"Gosh, I didn't know daddy met mommy on Namek," Bra said. "Neither did I," Goten 2nd the motion. "Isn't Uncle Vegeta the best?" Pan sighed. "Yeah, my daddy is the best daddy ever!" Bra was looking all dreamily at her father.  
  
"Ok, we need to get off," Piccolo opened the door. "Vegeta, Bulma, can you two settle this later?" Gohan asked. "Hmpf, fine!" Vegeta stomped off the ship. "Wait for me!" Pan and Bra said as they both ran after him. "Grrr…I can't stand that man!" Bulma walked off the ship in rage.  
  
Some Nameks spotted them and ran up to the ship. "Hi, how are you al- It's Vegeta!!!" The Namek yelled in fear. The Nameks started panicking and running around like idiots. Vegeta was sitting there with his genuine smirk on. 'Feels good to be feared again.'  
  
"See how much chaos he causes!" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Dad, why are they yelling your name and jumping around like that?" "They're scared of me," "Why?" Vegeta frowned. "What is THAT suppose to mean boy?!" Trunks backed up.  
  
"I see why they're running dad," "Um...Hello! Could you calm down for a second!?" Gohan tried to get them to listen but to no avail. "Um, we aren't here to cause trouble! You see, I'm Goku's son," They all stopped. "Ahh, Goku's son, Gohan!" The Nameks came up to greet him.  
  
"What uh, are you doing with…him?" One Namek pointed to Vegeta. "He lives with us on Earth now. He's got a family and stuff, I'm sure he won't HURT anybody, will you Vegeta?" Gohan eyed Vegeta. Vegeta glared and hmpfed. "I'm not making any promises!" "That means no,"  
  
"Well…ok," the leader said. "Now what can we do for ya?" "Well, you see, we need to use your Dragon Balls to bring my dad and King Kai and his little pets back because they were killed when we were fighting Cell," Gohan explained. "Well, it's your lucky day, we have 'em all gathered up! Do you need all three wishes?"  
  
"Well," Piccolo cut in. "I was thinking on the ship that if we bring back King Kai's planet first, we won't have to do all that spirit whelm stuff," "Also, you can wish all of them back at the same time. I added the power of wishing more than one person back with one wish," the leader said, proudly.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Vegeta tapped his foot, anxious to get back home. The only thing he really wanted Kakka- I mean Goku back for was so that he can spar with him. "Ok, let's go!" The Namek did NOT want to get on Vegeta's bad side.  
  
"You seven, go get the balls and bring them here," the leader ordered some of the Nameks. "Right," they ran off. They came back a few minutes later holding all seven dragon balls. "Here you go," "Ok," the leader got ready, "Here I go," he said 'Arise Dragon' in Namek and the sky turned pitch black.  
  
The wind started the blow harder. Lighting struck all over. The balls began to glow. The people who had never seen this were looking in amazement. "Uncle Vegeta, what's going on?!" Pan looked a little frightened by all the lighting, she was scared of it, frankly.  
  
"The dragon is coming out," he answered. Suddenly, the huge Dragon, Porunga, arose from the balls thousands of feet into the sky. "DAD, WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!?" Trunks exclaimed. "The Dragon, boy; now be quiet!" "I'm scared, daddy!" Bra held onto his leg tight.  
  
"Don't worry princess, it's just a stupid reptile that grants wishes," "I am Porunga. I will grant you three wishes and only three, choose wisely," the Dragon spoke. "Ok, what's your first wish?" the Namek asked. "To wish back King Kai's planet," Piccolo said.  
  
The Namek said the wish and Namek. "It shall be done," the Dragon's eyes glowed and King Kai's planet was restored. "Ok, your next wish?" "To wish back Goku, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles," Piccolo said. Everyone was getting all excited.  
  
He said the wish in Namek. "It shall be done," the Dragon's eyes glowed again and they all appeared on King Kai's planet. "Hey…we're alive!!" Goku cheered. King Kai and Gregory were dancing around "And I got my planet back! Yippee!!!!"  
  
"You third wish?" "To bring them to this planet," He said the wish and Namek and the Dragon eye's glowed. Goku appeared in front of them. "Hi guys, I'm back!"  
  
WHOOOAAAAA!! Cliffhanger!!!! Gosh, I'm excited for the next chapter myself and I'm the one writing it! Well, lucky for you all, I know what I'm going to write next chapter and the next chapters for my other stories so it should come earlier than it usually comes. Peace out!  
  
2 


	9. CH10: Welcome Back Goku!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Ok, it's the day after Christmas! I plan on finishing this chapter today. Goku's back! Awe, I'm so happy! Well, I'm about to kill him anyway but.Just kidding! Just seeing if you paying attention! In this chapter, you see everyone's reaction to our beloved Kakkarot! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Welcome Back Goku!  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back!" "Goku!!!" Chi Chi ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She started cry9ing hysterically. "Whoa, calm down Chi Chi!" "Dad!" Gohan and all the others who hug ran up to him and gave him a nice big hug. "We missed you Goku!" "I missed ya'll too! So uh.when do we eat?"  
  
"You know, I missed that question!" Chi Chi laughed. "This is sickening," Vegeta acted like he was gagging. "Dad, who.is that?" "Kakkarot, the dumbest saiyan alive!" Vegeta said matter-of-factly. "That's my grandpa?" Pan hugged Vegeta's leg and looked up at him.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, yes," "Piccolo! Hey!" Goku waved to his left where Piccolo was standing. Piccolo nodded. Then, he spotted Goten. Goten saw this and hid behind 18's leg. "Hey, is that..?" "Yes, that' your son,Goten." Goten poked his head out.  
  
"Hey little guy!" Goku gave some big grin as usual. "...hi. Are you mean?" Goku laughed. "Do I seem mean?" "No.Dad!!" He ran up and hugged his leg as tight as possible. "Goten..I can't feel my leg there," Goten let go, "Oh.sorry,"  
  
"It's nice meeting ya- Android 18!!!!!" Goku just realized she was standing there. "Now observe this son," Vegeta said, "Kakkarot could beat that Android with his pinky, yet he's acting like he can't touch him. Example of stupidity, remember that."  
  
"Kay dad!" Trunks knew his dad was making fun of Goku. "Daddy, he looks nice," Bra said. "Hmpf!" "He hasn't said hi to me!" Pan frowned and crossed her arms. "What is she doing here?!?!?" "Whoa Goku, calm down! Me and 18 got married, and 17..he's just here." Krillin shrugged.  
  
"Hey!" 17 yelled. "Oh, sorry. He he.." "Oh..well ok then! Is that your kid there?" Goku pointed to Marron, the only blond besides 18. "Yeah, that's Marron," "Hey Marron," Goku walked over. "Oo, your cute," Marron said. Goku blushed, "Yeah, I get that a lot." Everybody laughed.well, you know, the people who usually do laugh.  
  
Then(dun dun!), Goku spotted Vegeta! "Vegeta!!!!" Goku ran over and bear hugged the shorter warrior. "I missed ya man!!" "Kakkarot.." "Yeah?" "GET OFF ME!!!!!" Goku let go immediately. "Whoa, sorry man, just you're my best friend man!" Everybody gave an 'Awe, isn't that cute?'  
  
"I am NOT your friend at ALL, acquaintance is the word!" "Um..ok..Hey Trunks!" Goku looked down at the purple haired boy who gave him a puzzling look back. "What? You don't remember me?" "Kakkarot..the boy was a week old when he saw you."  
  
".Oh yeah! Awe, is she yours Vegeta?" he pointed to Bra. "Yes, and don't even TRY touching her!" Vegeta growled. He was VERY protective when it came to his 'princess'. "Ok ok! You should learn to relax man," "I was fine till YOU showed up!"  
  
"Well," Bulma cut in, "Better," "Shut up! I'm still not through with you so don't add more to your list!" "No, I'M still not through with YOU, NO GOOD MONKEY!!!" "BI-" Vegeta's bad word was cut off with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Vegeta, there are little kids around, you know!" Goku reminded him. Vegeta slapped his hand away. "I DON'T CARE!!" "Now people, it's a nice day, let's not fight!" Chi Chi said. "Now who else is there?" he was about to put his arm around Vegeta again(You know, friend wise for all you nasty little minds out there!) when he heard "Mine!" come from by Vegeta's leg.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and Goku looked down to see a glare that could match Vegeta's any day. "Awe, Vegeta, isn't she cute?!" Goku got on his knee. "Hey, what's your name?" Pan just frowned at him. She was VERY mad about that fact that he hadn't noticed her until she said something.  
  
"Umm." he looked at Trunks for an answer. "Pan," he said. "Ok, hey Pan!" Goku tried to pat her head but she slapped his hand away. "Whoa, feisty! I didn't know you had two daughters Vegeta!" "I DIDN'T, THAT BRAT IS NOT MINE FOR THE LAST TIME AND IF ANYONE ASK ME THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!!! IT'S GOHAN'S!!!!" Vegeta blew his top.  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then Trunks said "Nice screaming dad," "I know," "Are you ok, you aren't acting yourself, Vegeta?" Everybody gave him a look. "Does he ever act different?!" Bulma asked. "Don't start with me, whore!" "I am NOT a whore you son of a b-" "Bulma!" Goku said.  
  
"Grrrr..!" "Wait..this is Gohan's daughter?!" Goku said, surprised. "Yeah, that's mine dad," "Ok, where is she?!" "Who?" "Your wife," "Oh, that's her right there, Videl," Goku looked at Videl. "Hey Videl!" Videl's tongue was stolen by a cat at that moment.  
  
"Um.you ok?" ".Yeah, I'm fine," she squeaked. Goku looked at Chi Chi n smiled. She smiled back. 'She's terrified, isn't she?' Goku asked her telepathically. ''Very,' Goku laughed and looked back at Pan. "So I'm a grandpa, eh?"  
  
"Pan still had that frown on. "Does she not talk?" he asked Vegeta. "Oh she talks, a lot in fact. She's just pissed off at you," Vegeta smirked. "What? Why?" he looked back at Pan. "You didn't say hi to me!" Pan pouted. "Yes I did, Pan-chan,"  
  
"Not until I said something, you didn't even notice me!" "Awe, I'm sorry!" Goku sucked u- I mean apologized. Pan turned her back on him. "No you're not!" "Yes I am!" Goku whined. "Pathetic," Vegeta said to Trunks. Trunks smiled, he loved it when his dad made fun of people, it was always, like, sooooooo hilarious!  
  
"You are not!" "So I can't get a hug from my 'favorite' Granddaughter?" Pan turned back around and glared. "I'm your ONLY granddaughter!" "See, that makes you automatically #1 on my list!" Pan swished her tail around angrily. That's when Goku noticed it was red, a light one, but red , none the less.  
  
"Her tail changes colors?!" "Yes, rare freak- I mean saiyan indeed," Vegeta answered. "At least my Uncle Vegeta loves me!" she grabbed a hold of his leg. "Hmpf!" Vegeta denied it. "Awe, I do too!" "You do?" "Yes," Then." Pan thought of a way for him to prove it.  
  
"You'll let me have that cherry flavored sucker in your jacket pocket?" "Wha-?" Goku looked in his pocket to find an unwrapped sucker. "Hey, I've been looking for that!" "Well?" Pan waited for an answer. There was an intake of breath from the Z and family members.  
  
"He won't do it," 17 said. "I don't think so either," 18 agreed. "....." Goku looked at his sucker, at Pan, his sucker, Pan, his sucker, Pan..Pan..He slowly reached in his pocket. He took one last look at it and gave it to Pan, "There, does that prove it?" Goku was terribly hungry so giving that sucker up was hard!  
  
"Thanks grandpa!" Pan hugged him. "Awe!" you heard from the women. "Again, sickening moments from the Son family!" Vegeta sighed in defeat. They would never change. Goku stood up with Pan in his arm. "Ok, let's go! Thanks guys!" He waved bye to the Nameks, who were looking at all of them like they were a bunch of idiots.  
  
"Bye!" the leader said. "You know, they're like one big family," he said to another Namek. "Yeah," he replied. "Is my favorite Granddaughter ready to go?" "Yes!" Pan stuck her sucker in mouth. Vegeta almost growled out loud. He was kind of..jealous.  
  
'I can't believe this! I told myself not to get attached to that little demon! Ugh, life sucks big time!' Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ok, now we can call up my parents and ask them to bring us back and our ship with the Dragon Balls and then I guess we can wish for a cure for aids or something, I don't care!" Bulma got out her radio/phone from her purse.  
  
She pressed a few dials in and the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Mrs. Briefs answered. "Hey mom! We got Goku and we're ready to get back home so can wish us back?" "Oh, Goku's back! Tell the dear I said hi! Oh and I've got the Dragon Balls right here so I'll just call your father outside and we'll get right to it!"  
  
"My mom said hi, Goku," Bulma said. "Oh, tell her I said hi!" "He said hi mom," "That's nice! Oh, he must be so hungry! Good thing I have some barbeque cooked in the refrigerator! There's enough for everyone! Oh dear! Could you come outside and wish the kids back while I heat up the barbeque?"  
  
"Be right there, Bunny!" Dr. Briefs said from there bedroom window. "Ok! He'll be right down dear. Oh, let me speak to Veggie," "Ok.Vegeta, my mom wants to talk to you." Snickering was heard in the back. "Shut up! Give me that thing!" Vegeta snatched the phone away.  
  
"What do you want?!" "Oh, hi Veggie-chan!" bunny loved talking to her son- in-law. "How was your trip dear?" "It was better until Kakkarot showed up!" Vegeta glared Goku's way. "Hey, I'm not that bad," Goku pouted. "Oh, don't be so negative Veggie! How are my grandkids?"  
  
"They'll live," "That's nice! Oh, here he comes. Well, my husband is about to wish you all back! I'm going to heat up some barbeque for you all so I hope ya'll are hungry! Bye Veggie-baby!" she hung up. "Your mother is a ditz!" Vegeta gave Bulma the phone back.  
  
"She's your mother too," "Mother-in-law!" "Makes no difference, Vegeta," Bulma put the phone up. She heard him say something in saiyan. All the saiyans laughed and Goku said "Hey, that wasn't nice Vegeta," Goku said in a discipline voice. "How did you know what he said?" Videl asked.  
  
"Umm..I don't know," Goku shrugged. "All saiyans know the language by heart, even if they didn't grow up on Vegeta-sei," the King explained.  
  
"oooooooooohhhh!" he got from most of the crowd. Suddenly, they all disappeared. "Hey, where did they go?!" one Namek asked. They all looked around.  
  
  
  
1 Earth."Hey, we're back!" Gohan shouted. "Hello there?" Dr. Briefs stepped out form behind the dragon. "What is your second wish?" The Dragon asked impatiently. "We'll tell you when we're ready!" Vegeta yelled. "Watch it, Vegeta," The Dragon said.  
  
2  
  
3 "Dumb lizard," Vegeta muttered. "Hey Dr. Briefs," Goku greeted. "Hello Goku, nice to have you back! The Mrs. is heating up some food at the moment, it'll be ready in a minute," "Oh good, I'm starving!" Goku rubbed his stomach with his free arm.  
  
4  
  
5 Pan giggled, "You're funny Grandpa!" she gave him a kiss. 'See Vegeta, what did you say a year ago from now? Didn't you say 'Once Kakkarot comes, she'll forget about you?! Huh?!' 'Shut up!!!!' he shouted back at his conscious. He tried hard to ignore it but he was so used to the cute little brat hanging around him so 0much.  
  
"Ummm.." Bulma thought of a wish. "I wish...there was enough cooked barbeque in there to satisfy everybody eating it, including those pitless saiyans!" she knew the wish was stupid but she couldn't think of anything else. "Hmmm.dumb wish but it is granted. Goodbye," the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls spread out around the Earth.  
  
"Who's hungry!?" Bunny sang from the kitchen. "Me!" Goku shot in the house. "He'll never change," 18 shook her head. "Good," Chi Chi smiled.  
  
  
  
Ok, that was the 9th chapter. I'm HOPING to get some reviews out of this chapter! Next chapter, it's a week later and that's all I'm saying. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	10. CH11: Oh NOW You Visit!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello! Did you miss me? Now don't lie, I know you did! Now, I'm going to start on that order that I told about in my newest story, 'Life Isn't Worth LivingWithout You', as of right now! If you don'tknow what I'm talking about, go read my author notes in my new story and, while you're at it, read it and review it!  
  
In this chapter, it's a week later and that's all you're strangling out of me!As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Oh NOW You Visit!!  
  
  
  
'Forget that stupid brat! She gets me all attached and then leaves! There's a spawn for you!' Vegeta punched and kicked at his imaginary opponent in the gravity room. He hadn't seen Pan all week. He couldn't stop thinking about her because usually she'd be there everytime he turned around!  
  
And the name Uncle Vegeta. Oh, how he missed telling her to stop him that. 'Where the hell is she?!' he thought. He had no one to harass him, no one to harass(well you know what I mean!), no one to tell more about the saiyan race to. I mean, Trunks liked being a saiyan and liked getting stronger, but he could care less about the history of saiyans.  
  
Pan was the only one out of all the Z fighters and their families that was really determined to be a good saiyan. 'If I never see that little b*tch again, it'll be too soon!' (Knock knock knock!) 'I wonder if that's the brat.' "Who is it?!" "It's your wife! You know, the one you hardly see b/c you're always in this big room!"  
  
"Our bedroom's big and you never complain about me being in there," he smirked. Vegeta could tell Bulma was blushing. "Shut up! Look, I need to tell you something and you need to get out of this stupid room for me to do it!" "What?!? You dare interrupt my training for some stupid news!?!"  
  
"Vegeta, Don't mess with me!!! You had better be out of this room in 5 minutes or I'm going to break this room apart AND you won't be getting 'other privilages' for as long as you can breathe air!" Buolma stomped away. Other Privilages?" Vegeta thought about it for a minute. Then he realized wht she meant.  
  
"Kuso!" he stopped the simulator and flew out that room. "Can't stand that whore!" he walked down the hall to get to the steps so he could go upstairs and take a bath. 'Can't stand that brat either!.' Poor veggie missed his little brat. He had no one hanging around him every second of the day; not even Trunks hung around him all day, he had Goten.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, else where. Come on, Grandpa, I wanna see Uncle Vegeta!" Pan tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crosed. 'She's just a little Vegeta,' Goku smiled. She was proud of his gramddaughter, even if she didn't have much power yet.  
  
"Well, Pan-chan, we have to wait for your grandma, you know," "Well, she takes too long!" "Oh do I,young lady?!" chichi came down the steps and stepped right up to Pan who was standing by the door. Chi Chi didn't look happy. Goku didn't like the scene.  
  
"Yes!" she saw the look on Chi Chi's face get even scarier. "But I love you anyway, grandma," Pan said all cute like. "..Oh sweetheart!"Chi Chi picked her up and gave her a kiss. "I love you too!" 'She's good,' Goku thought. "Well, we ready?"  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Goten came out the kitchen with a carton of ice cream and a spoon. Goku laughed at Foten cause he had chocalate smeared on his nose and on his mouth. "Goten! What have you done to yourself?!?!" Chi Chi screeched.  
  
"uh oh," he said. Before Chi Chi could say anything else, Goku said "Look Chi, I'll clean Goten up real quick while you put Pan in the car, k?" "Grrr..fine!" Chi Chi walked out. "Thanks dad!" Goten went back to his ice cream. "Umm..Goten, no time for ice cream," Goku took the carton and spoon from him.  
  
"But dad!" Goten whined. "Now Goten, you heard your mom, and we don't want to get in trouble with her, 'All hell breaks loose after that'" he thought. "Awe!" "Come on, let's clean you up really quick so we can go meet Trunks at Bulma's," there's motivation for ya. "Okay!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Gohan's car. "Almost there," Gohan said, making a left. They had to go out of town for an emergency of Gohan's work and decided to leave Pan with Goku b/c he wanted to spend some time with her. Krillin was going to meet them at the place they were all going to. They were on their way to Capsule Corps.  
  
"I wonder if Vegeta will take Pan for us while the rest of us go to the show," Videl said. "I wouldn't doubt it!" Gohan laughed, "Pan would just give him that look if he says no," "Yeah, I guess. You were right, Gohan, Vegeta isn't that bad really, I think he's kind of cute when he's all mad. Old men are so grumpy! How old is he again?"  
  
"49 I think. Yeah, most women find him cute so I'm not surprised. What is it that's so attractive?" Gohan asked. He wasn't jealous, he just wanted to know! "I don't know, maybe cause he's always pouting about something, reminds us women of babies, which we just adore! That's why I like you," she winked.  
  
"Yeah- hey, I don't pout!" Gohan pouted. "See, you just pouted," "I never pout, Videl," "'Awe mom! Just for a little while, please?' That brings back any memories?" "I'm 19(let's say people are grown in Japan at 14) and she told me that I needed to do my work instead of sparring!" Videl laughed at him.  
  
"Oh Gohan! She'll always be your mother and you'll always be her little baby!" Videl pinched his cheek. "You find that funny, don't you? A man has to grow up sometime!" "Just drive, 'man'!"  
  
  
  
Back at the Brief's house. "Woman, what's going on here!?" Vegeta pulled his shirt on. They were in the living room by the door. "Hold on, Vegeta! Someone's here!" Bulma opened the door. "Hey Gohan, hi Videl!" "Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!" "Hey Vegeta and Bulma!" As soon as Gohan and Videl got to the door, Chi Chi and company pulled up.  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta!" Chi Chi waved. 'Why is everyone saying hi to me?' Vegeta asked himself. "Hey Ms. Bulma! Were's Trunks?" "In his room getting ready-" she couldn't even finish the sentence b/c he ran right past everybody. Goku got Pan out and sat her down on her feet on the ground. "Hey Vegeta!" 'Out of all the people here, he notices me, something's up!' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey, Pan's- Pan?" Goku looked around. "Pan's lost!" "No she isn't, trust me," Vegeta said. "Well, where is she?" Vegeta pointed down to his leg that was turning blue; he could tell even though he had pants on. "Hi Uncle Vegeta!!" "Whoa, she's pretty quick!" Goku said, putting on some big grin.  
  
"Strong too. She could even cut off the circulation in your leg, hint hint!" Pan got the hint and loosened her grip. "I'm sorry," she looked at him so adorably! "No you're not," he looked the other way, avoiding her face. "Pan!" Bra ran down the steps.  
  
"Hi Bra!" "You going with us to see Barney?" she asked. "No! I'm staying with my Uncle Vegeta," "WHAT?!?" "Pan!" everybody glared. "Oops.sorry," she smiled meekly. "So THAT's why everyone's saying hi to me!" "No," Chi Chi said, "We just.happen to need you to take care of Pam while we're gone,"  
  
Well, youhumans can just find another baby sitter!" "But Uncle Vegeta-" "Don't Uncle Vegeta me! Hmpf, you're all just haven't forgotten I existed this time b/c ya'll need me this time!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Awe, Vegeta! We don't forget you! Who could forget the Prince of Saiyans," Chi Chi winked at Bulma to give her the hint.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma came in, "How could you forget someone so handsome? Come here, Veggie," "Don't touch me!" Chi Chi and Bulma were closing in for the kill. "Please Veggie?" Chi Chi said. "No, and you aren't going to change my mind!" Vegeta was getting vulnerable.  
  
"Please?"Bulma and Chi Chi kissed him on the cheek. He liked that. "Well.." He said, acting like he was un sure. Everybody was holding back laughter the whole time. They gave him another kiss. "Hmmm..no," They gave him two kisses this time.  
  
"Hmmmm..I guess," Vegeta smirked. "Good. Let's go Goten and Trunks!" "Kay!" they came running down the steps and out the door. "Bye dad!" Trunks said running bye. "Bye Pan. Now you be good, you hear me?" Chi Chi gave her that look that said 'you had better!'  
  
"Yes, Grandma," "Vegeta!" Goku 'patted' him on the back, even though Vegeta considered it a hard slap. "Kuso! Kakkarot!" Vegeta was looking all pyscho at Goku, who was backing out the door. "Sorry, V!" When everyone was out, Vegeta slammed the door. It was him and that brat. 'Why me Kami?'  
  
  
  
I'm through with the chapter! Yipee(celebrating)! Ahem, anyway. Now onto my new story, 'Life Isn't Worth Living Without You'! Yeah, I finished this chapter in between me running to stores and coming back home! It's a mystery how I fit making these chapters in with my busy schedule and all(Veggie-Trunks is now complimenting herself). PLZ REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Anyway, next chapter, we get to see what hell Pan raise- I mean how Vegeta's baby sitting goes. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	11. CH12: Babysitter Vegeta

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi, next chapter here! In this chapter, Vegeta is baby-sitting Pan. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Baby-sitter Vegeta  
  
  
  
Vegeta closed the door and looked at Pan. "Now listen up, brat, you're-" Vegeta was cut off. "Yay!" Pan ran to the couch and started jumping up and down. "Wheeeee!!!" "Brat! Get off that couch!"  
  
Vegeta was walking up to her and she ran off and started running all around the room. "Get back here!" Vegeta chased after her. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Pan taunted.  
  
"Argh! Little b*tch, get back here!" They ran into the kitchen, knocking over things as they ran through. "You're cleaning all of this up when I catch you!" Vegeta yelled. "But you won't catch me!"  
  
Pan was having a lot of fun. Vegeta, on the other hand, was in the mood to kill. 'I'm going to rip this brat apart!' They ran all upstairs and in rooms, in and out, in and out. Finally, Pan let her tail stick out a bit too far and Vegeta grab it and picked her up.  
  
She was dangling upside down. She yelped in pain. "Owwww! Let go Uncle Vegeta! That hurt," she pouted. "You know you're about to die, don't you?" he growled. "I'm sowwy," she gave a cute baby face.  
  
"Oh no! That's not working this time!" Vegeta stood his ground. "But Uncle Vegeta, I love you," "Don't try that bullsh*t with me, brat! You're about to feel some real pain!" Vegeta was ready to get in that gravity room and tear her up!  
  
"But (sniff), I didn't mean to make you mad," she was sucking up like there was no tomorrow…probably wouldn't have been, being in the situation she was in. "You're going to tell me you didn't MEAN to run all over the house and break everything?"  
  
Pan nodded. "I don't like liars," "Put me down. Please?" she gave him those eyes and finished, "Prince Vegeta, sir?" that was it. Vegeta had lost the whole battle by those two words: Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Hmpf!…Fine, but you try it again and I'm not showing any mercy, got it?!?" "Yes, sir," "Good," Vegeta dropped her, Pan landing flat on her back. "Ouch! You old ug-" Pan saw that mean glare and changed her mind on what she wanted to say.  
  
"I mean, thank you Prince Vegeta sir," she smiled. "Hmpf. Suck up," He went back in the kitchen to find him something to eat. Pan, as usual, followed after him. As he was looking around in the fridge, he couldn't help but ask Pan something.  
  
"So, brat, what have you been doing this past week?" he pulled out 5 leftover pizzas from the fridge. "I've been with Grandpa," Vegeta felt some jealousy coming on. "Really? Doing what?"  
  
"Oh, we went to movies and ate out and went to the zoo and the park and-" "Ok ok, I get the picture," he muttered. "It was really fun!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Who cares what she did with Kakkarot!'  
  
Vegeta was about to heat the pizzas with a ki blast but Pan stopped him. "oo, oo let me try!" Vegeta looked at her doubtfully. He really didn't care if she did, but he didn't want the pizzas getting fried at the same time.  
  
"…ok," he stepped aside. She climbed on the table and got her blast ready. She pointed it at the pizza boxes and let it go. Vegeta looked at them and gave a satisfied look. "Hmmm…you did ok,"  
  
"I did?!" Pan loved it when he recognized it when she did something right. "Anyway, let's go in the living room. I'm laying down, you, on the other hand, is going to stay out of trouble. Got that?" he didn't look like he was playing.  
  
"ok…." Pan didn't look like she was going to keep her word but Vegeta decided not to get on her about it until she did something; he felt like killing somebody anyway so he might as well have a good reason.  
  
When they were in the living room, Vegeta laid down. Pan sat on the floor by the couch. The pizza, which wouldn't survive for more than 5 minutes, was on the table in front of them.  
  
Vegeta had the remote and was flipping channels. Pan was eating up the pizza. "Hey, who said you could have some of my pizza?!" "But I'm hungry!" she whined. "So?!?"  
  
Pan gave a pouty look. Vegeta sighed deeply. 'I'm so d*mn weak,' he thought. He turned to the weakest link. "How many moons does Jupiter have?" Anne asked. "16! 16!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"How do you know there's 16 moons that circle Jupiter, exactly?" Vegeta asked. "Well, if you must know Uncle Vegeta, me and my daddy were studying planets just the other day," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
A buzzard was heard. "Wrong! Now let's find out who the weakest link is," they did all their calculating. "Charles, with your score, it's obvious you're the weakest link. Goobbye," she said all snobby.  
  
"B*tch," he muttered, changing the channel. After Pan was full, she had an idea. While Vegeta was flipping channels, she snuck away from him. She went out the door and ran off.  
  
Vegeta got the urge to look down to see if she was still there but figured he would rather sleep than to see if she was still there. He was asleep before he knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh! Where has little Pan-chan ran off to?!? What danger will she get herself into?!? Will Vegeta wake up in time to prevent anything serious?!? Found out mext time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
So anywayz, I just wanted to explain why it took so long to put this up. Well, let's just say there's been plenty of technical difficulties in Veggie-Trunks' house, mainly with the computers. It's a long story so I'll just make it blunt; I had to wait until my bro was off so I could make this chapter. I know it's short but plz review anywayz. Peace out! 


	12. CH13: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello people! In this chapter, Pan gets kidnapped! Will Vegeta find her before everybody gets back? Well, you'll have to read and find out! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Kidnapped  
  
  
  
" I hope Uncle Vegeta doesn't notice I'm gone before I get back," Pan said. She was walking down the street, about 5 miles away from Capsule Corps. She had just got through sneaking out the house and running far away.  
  
She liked her Uncle Vegeta but she was just too hyper to sit there and watch TV with him, even though she liked doing that at times. It had been over an hour and Vegeta still hadn't woken up from his little 'nap' nor did her care to.  
  
There was only half an hour left before everybody got back to discover that Pan was missing. While Pan was walking, she spotted a little ice cream stand. "Oooooo! Ice cream!" she ran up to the stand.  
  
The man heard something knock on the stand so he went around it to see what it was. "Hello, little girl!" he bent down on his knee in front of Pan. "Hi. How much is the ice cream?" she asked sweetly.  
  
'My, she must be one of those geniuses,' he thought. "A cone is one dollar," "Awe! I only have a quarter," Pan started looking all sad. "Well, I tell you what. Since you're so cute, I'll give you one for free. What kind ya like?"  
  
"Really?! Can I have Vanilla, please?" "Sure, hold on," he fixed her up a nice cone and gave it to her. "Thank you, mister!" she smiled. "You're quite welcome. So where are your parents?"  
  
"There at a show. My Uncle Vegeta is babysitting me, or at least he was until I (snuck out the house while he was looking at TV. But, if you see a short man with tall, spiky hair and a scowl, we never met."  
  
"Don't you think you should go back home now though?" "I would but I don't wanna for three reasons: One, it's too boring over there right now, two, I know I'll get it for running away, and three, I think he's mad at me for not visiting him cuz my grandpa had me tied up," She didn't like her Uncle Vegeta to be mad at her.  
  
You know, when he really is and not just saying it. "Oh, I don't think so. Why don't you make him something?" "Yeah! I can make him a crown since he's a King! Bye mister!" she ran back towards Capsule Corps.  
  
"King, eh?" One kidnapper said from behind the bushes that were about 25 feet away from the little ice cream cart. "Are you thinking…what I'm thinking?" the other said to the first.  
  
"I think so. Her Uncle is a king so if we hold her for hostage, we can get a lot of doe off of him!" "Yeah! Let's get her!" they jumped out the bushes right when Pan past it.  
  
They caught her off guard so one of them were able to grab her tail. "Hello, kiddy!" Frankie snickered. "You better let go of me!" she thrashed around trying to get free, but to no avail.  
  
"She's got a tail too, Johnny. She must be worth millions!" "Good, Let's get out of here before someone notices!" they ran to their hideout about two blocks from there. "You bastard! Let my tail go!" Pan tried to hit him but she couldn't reach it.  
  
The two went inside the abandoned apartment building. Frankie threw Pan into a cage and locked it. "Ugh! Stupid thing!" she tried to bend the bars, but she just wasn't strong enough.  
  
"You won't be getting out of that anytime soon, punk! That's made of steel!" Johnny said, kicking her cage. "Hey!" she yelled. "Now where is this Uncle Vegeta of yours at?"  
  
"Capsule Corps. And when he finds out you two kidnapped me, he'll come over here and beat you up cuz he's my Uncle Vegeta and he loves me!" she stuck her tongue out. "I doubt that. Now let's see, Capsule Corps. 645-5857," he dialed the number.  
  
  
  
(Ring!) Vegeta stirred in his sleep. "Turn that d*amn thing off, woman," he muttered. (Ring!) Vegeta rubbed his eyes and opened them. "Ugh, don't tell me it's that human contraption!" he stood up, still half asleep.  
  
(Ring!) "I'm coming!" he yelled at the phone, snatching the receiver up. "Who the hell is this?!" "Hello sir. I just wanted to let you know that we have something you might want, and we want 1 million dollars to give it back to you," Frankie smiled evilly.  
  
"A new wife?" he asked. "No," "Then don't call me!" Vegeta was about to hang up the phone. "Wait! Are you Vegeta?" "Yes, and that means what to you?" "Well, Vegeta, we have a little girl here claiming to know you."  
  
"You know a girl with black hair, red shirt, and a tail by any chance?" "Yeah, I know that brat. She's sitting right-" Vegeta just realized she wasn't sitting in front of the couch. "Uh oh," Pan whispered.  
  
With her saiyan ears, she could hear everything Vegeta said. "Let me speak to her for a moment," Vegeta growled. "Sure, but make it snappy!" he walked over to the cage and put the phone through the bars.  
  
"Here, kid. Hurry it up!" Pan nervously picked up the phone and put it to her ears. "Hi Uncle Vegeta," she squeaked. They watched Pan for a moment. Suddenly, she jerked the phone away from her head as loud screaming was heard from the phone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE?! YOU'VE GOT THESE IDIOTS TELLING ME THEY'VE KIDNAPPED YOU AND NOW THEY WANT 1,000,000 DOLLARS!!"  
  
"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU CAUSE IF I DO, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU'RE A** THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR D*MN LIFE!! YOU HEAR ME, BRAT?!?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yes sir," she said silently. "YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! CRAZY BRAT, I SWEAR!" he slammed the phone down on the hook. "ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" he pounded his fist broke the little table that the phone was on in half.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill her! If I don't find her in less than 25 minutes, that stupid show is going to be over and it won't take more than 10 minutes to get back here, which then they will all get on me for not looking after her when she was sitting right in front of me!"  
  
Vegeta stomped up to the door, and swung it open. "Oh yeah, she's going to really get it, ESPECIALLY if I get yelled at!" With a flash, he was in the air. Within a matter of minutes, he pinpointed exactly where Pan was located.  
  
"She's right there!" he made a dive at the building, landing right in front of it. He busted the door down. There stood two men, looking wide-eyed in surprise, and Pan, looking terrified.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Vegeta," it was barely audible. "Don't…talk…to me," he was VERY pissed off, to say the least. "Y-you! How did you find us?!" Frankie backed up. "Let's just say I know a few tricks," he smirked.  
  
"D-don't move!" Johnny pulled out a gun and pointed it at Pan. "I-I'll shoot!" Vegeta didn't look scared by this threat at all. "Go ahead, shoot. I was going to kill her anyway and I think she'd rather let you shoot her and have less pain."  
  
"Shoot me, shoot, please!" she begged. "Hey, you two are just trying to trick me! I will shoot, don't try me!" he had his finger on the trigger. "If I didn't want you to shoot her, I'd do this," Vegeta was in front of him and a flash. He took the gun and hit the man upside the head with it.  
  
He went crashing to the floor, the blow to the temple killing him with ease. "Johnny!" Frankie pulled out a gun and started shooting at Vegeta. Vegeta caught all of the bullets while he shot.  
  
Then, Frankie's gun ran out of bullets. "What? No!" he kept pulling the trigger. "What? Ran out of bullets? Well, here you go then," Vegeta threw all the bullets right back at them.  
  
He went straight threw him, as if Vegeta was actually firing a gun. He dropped to the floor, dead. Vegeta turned to Pan and gave her an evil look. "You're next, 'Pan'," her heart stop beating.  
  
He was about to rip the cage open. "Stop! Don't make me have to blast you!" she tried to get a ki blast up, but she had to concentrate first. "How do you expect to kill me when it takes you a million years to make one ki blast?"  
  
Pan stopped trying. He was right. Before she knew it, he had ripped off all the bars on one side of the cage. She scrambled around like an animal about to be put to sleep.  
  
He yanked her out of that cage by her tail real quick. 'Sometimes, I wish I didn't even have a stupid tail!' she thought. "Uncle Vegeta, I was just-" "Don't give me that bull! I told you not to get into any more trouble and WHAT do you do?!!?"  
  
Pan felt bad about disobeying him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again," "You said that last time!" "I was heading home when they caught me. I was going to make you a crown," she said.  
  
"I-… You were going to make me a crown? For what?" he asked. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to make you something to make up for this week I didn't visit you," "You wanted to make that up to me?"  
  
"Yeah. You're my favorite. I like grandpa, but he's…well, he's a little too happy," she put it as nice as possible. "Hmph, I know what you mean! Grr, well, I guess you're off the hook this time, but don't try it again! Now about that crown-"  
  
"Uncle Vegeta! When's my mommy suppose to be back?!" Vegeta looked at his watch. It was five minutes until everyone got back to Capsule Corps. And he could sense that they were on their way.  
  
"Sh*t! We've got to go! But I can't fly or they'll sense me! D*mnit brat, you just had to run off! Let's go!" "He ran out the hole in which the door used to be in. "Let go of my tai!" 


	13. CH14: I'm Never Babysitting You Again!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello all you fine people out there! I know it took a long time but I had TOTAL brain freeze when it came to writing the next chapter for my story I update before this one, `Was it Faith?' In this chapter...well Vegeta gets home but there's a twist to it. As always, enjoy!  
  
I Swear I Am Never Babysitting You Again!  
  
Vegeta sped down the streets in a race to get home before his family and friends. He was determined to win. "You had better hope that we make it, brat!" he yelled. "Fine, but my tail; you're pulling on it!"  
  
"I don't give a- shoot!" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he came to a cross in the streets. He saw Bulma and the others roll by. "Ooo, there's my mommy; hi mommy!" he clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Be quiet, brat!" he shouted in a whisper. When they turned the corner, he started running again. He ran through the building, making sure not to run into `them' when he crossed the streets.  
  
"Will we get in trouble if Miss Bulma catches us?" "You won't get in trouble but I will, for sure! Not them again!" he stopped hiding between the building to make sure they didn't see him.  
  
Pan was still hanging upside down. "Uncle Vegeta! Can I at least get on your back?!" "Fine, but shut up!" he threw her on his back and kept going. "Run, Uncle Vegeta, run!" Pan jumped up and down on his back like he was a horse in a race.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!?" Pan patted him on the head. "I'm sorry. Now be a good Uncle Vegeta and run." `I am going to KILL her!' Capsule Corps. came in to view...and so did Bulma pulling up in the driveway. "Kuso, kuso, kuso!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Try the open window leading to Trunks' room," Pan suggested. "For once...you have a good idea." He charged to that ladder as quick as lighting, making sure that no one saw him go by.  
  
He climbed the ladder leading to Trunks' room, jumped in the window, ran downstairs, landed on the couch, and threw Pan off of him a second before they entered the living room. "Vegeta! Pan! Did you have a nice time?" Bulma pinched her cheek.  
  
"Yeah! It was great Ms. Bulma!" Pan nodded. Vegeta snorted, "My a-" "Vegeta, watch your mouth!" Chi Chi warned. "Grrr! Hmph!" "Hey guys, the news is on," Gohan turned up the TV.  
  
"Today, two kidnappers were killed in an old, abandoned today." Vegeta's eyes widened simultaneously. `Oh shit...' Vegeta thought. "A woman said she saw the two man run into the place with a little girl."  
  
"Then, about 10 minutes after that, a strange man came out of no where and busted down the door, coming out a few minutes later with the girl that was kidnapped and ran off."  
  
"She called the police right after to tell what had happened. The police suspected the mysterious man knew the girl because the woman said she showed no signs of struggle so he must have came to save her."  
  
"Well, I'm glad she's o.k." Bulma said. Vegeta silently let out a sigh of relief. `Thank Kami!' "But there woman said there was something strange about that little girl and the man," the reporter said.  
  
"She said the man was pretty short with tall spikey hair and the girl...had a tail." Everybody's eyes widened. They all looked at Pan who was looking like she was scared for her life, then they turned to meet Vegeta's wide eyes.  
  
"Pan got...Pan got...Pan got...Ugh!" Videl keeled over and fainted. "Videl!: Gohan rushed to her aid. Vegeta sunk down on the couch, grieving over the hell-raising that Bulma and Chi Chi were about to do.  
  
`I'm going to kill that damn reporter!' he thought. Pan stood up. The other kids just backed out of Bulma and Chi Chi's way. "Vegeta, you let Pan get kidnapped?!? You've made poor Videl faint!" Bulma screeched.  
  
Vegeta cringed at the sound of her voice ringing in his ear. "I can't believe you could be so irresponsible!" Chi Chi joined in with Bulma. They started hounding Vegeta in rage about then and just about everything else he's every done wrong.  
  
The others just stayed out of it because they knew those were about the only two people Vegeta wouldn't knock out for yelling at him. Gohan was still trying to revive Videl.  
  
Vegeta's glaring eyes stayed fixed on Pan the whole time. "He, he," she started backing towards the door. She stopped when she was half way out and said, "Bye!" she ran out the house.  
  
Oh, no! She wasn't getting away from Veggie-chan THAT easily! "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, BRAT?!? GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Vegeta turned super Saiyan and went right after her,m ignoring Chi Chi and Bulma's yelling. "Vegeta, calm down man! Come on, Vegeta; she's my only granddaughter for Kami's sake!" Goku turned super Saiyan also in an attempt to catch his short, short-tempered friend before he killed his grandkid.  
  
READ THIS!!!  
  
There you have it, the end of this saga! I hope you enjoyed it. Next saga is called the `Frieza's Back Saga,' which has a lot of cute moments in it between characters. I want to make up for all the cute moments I've been missing.  
  
You see, these first few sagas only cover a short time in a year but they will cover longer amounts of time as I get deeper into the sagas because they are more important than these, especially when they kids are teenagers and stuff. You better believe it when I say you have some LONG sagas headed your way!  
  
See you all next saga! THE NEXT SAGA WILL BE OUT SOON AND IT WILL NOT BE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS SAGA JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


End file.
